


【KT】學生老公(完結)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空，有bug。靈感來自小時候看的學生老公。高中生堂本光一 x 高中教師堂本剛年齡差約10歲，當代社會背景是接受同性婚姻且稀鬆平常。WP：https://domotonowasabi.wordpress.com
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

「剛要跟我做嗎？」

眼前金髮少年正對著自己不羈的笑，暗色瞳孔閃爍狡黠星光看不出是認真還是玩笑，手指間原子筆不停旋轉、攤開在書桌的教科書倒是沒什麼筆記痕跡。

「不要戲弄老師。」

堂本剛聽完閉上雙眼的瞬間讓堂本光一以為是同意的訊號，才準備要起身就聽見細不可聞的輕嘆，然後睜開的圓眸滿是無奈、手中紅筆抵在堂本光一額頭正中央把人壓了下去。

「我是認真的，而且我技術很好喔。」

將紅筆從額頭上拿開，握在紅筆另一端沒放手，堂本光一滿臉誠懇向堂本剛推薦自己，就怕眼前人不相信。

「快點把習題寫完，還有半小時要下課了。」

堂本剛無奈，如果不是因為缺錢，他實在不想下課後還兼差，雖然家教的學生外貌上乘，在第一次見到堂本光一時內心還狂跳了幾下。

「寫完就跟我做嗎？」

堂本光一不死心，停止轉動手中的筆，直勾勾望著用舌頭頂弄左側口腔的堂本剛，根本是赤裸裸的色情暗示。

「第24次拒絕你，」堂本剛用紅筆在便條紙上寫了些什麼，然後笑嘻嘻的貼到堂本光一額頭上「我有男朋友了，不好意思喔。」 

見堂本光一托腮嘟起嘴、眼裡滿是不情願，堂本剛心情突然好了些，雖然在提到男朋友三個字時有些無奈，最近感情不是很順遂。

「如果沒有男朋友會跟我做嗎？」

洩氣不過一秒，堂本光一瞬間又精神飽滿，撕掉貼在額頭的便條紙，上面是紅色的X。

「唉…我們相差十歲呢堂本光一…」

「我不介意啊。」

「而且我不喜歡玩玩、」

「我對剛不是想玩玩。」

「你、」

堂本剛摘下粗框眼鏡揉起眉間，這個堂本光一怎麼說不聽！

「我喜歡剛啊。」

「喜歡我什麼？」

沒有看向堂本光一，堂本剛的語氣有些強硬，甚至有些不耐煩。

他才不相信見沒幾次面的學生對自己是什麼真心實意的喜歡，這年紀的青少年只是對性充滿好奇跟慾望罷了，哪裡懂什麼喜歡什麼愛。

「全部，」堂本剛愣住抬起頭，眼前的金髮少年表情慎重真切，眼裡幾乎是快要溢滿的誠懇，沒有人不被迷惑「剛的全部我都喜歡，如果剛願意讓我更了解你，那我只會更喜歡你。」 

「這邊寫一寫，今天就到這裡。」

無可否認堂本剛有瞬間動心，隨即家教老師的職業操守讓他清醒，他不能跟小十歲的家教學生認真，到頭來受傷的還是自己。

「老師星期四還來嗎？」

堂本光一表情變得柔和，認真寫起習題，在家教時間快要結束前開口詢問。

「嗯。」

「我會等老師的。」  
\--  
回到租屋處的堂本剛覺得力氣像是被抽光似的，進門把衣物脫去直接進入浴室，梳洗好倒在床鋪上，腦海裡不停回播在堂本光一臥室裡的畫面，被真誠凝視的感覺有多久沒有感受到了。

【今天加班晚點回去，你先睡。】

手機在不合時宜的時間發出細微聲響，打開又是男友傳來加班的訊息，自從男友告訴他積欠卡債後，堂本剛努力找兼差家教、男友則瘋狂加班。

【嗯，晚餐記得要吃。】

雖然已經過了晚餐時間，但堂本剛擔心不懂照顧身體的男友會忘記吃晚餐，不想給對方太過負擔的叮嚀，刪刪減減後發出簡短的文字內容。

數一數和男友也將近一個多月沒有親密了，堂本剛有些哀怨，又為堂本光一提出的邀約感到心動而羞愧，決定蒙著頭直接入睡。  
\--  
「喂、小光，你在看什麼？」

晚上十點多長瀨智也叼著菸大手摟在堂本光一肩上，才從遊戲場出來的兩人打算去吃點消夜，結果堂本光一突然站在路旁面容凝重盯著對向一對情侶。

「部長～今晚別回去了嘛～」

濃妝豔抹的女子勾著西裝筆挺的男子，臉靠在男子胸膛膩聲邀約。

「欸…可是已經很晚了。」

男子假意抬起手看時間，面露難色。

「你不是說室友很煩人嗎？快點搬出來跟理香住嘛～」

堂本光一悄悄跟在他們後方不遠處，長瀨雖然不明所以卻也沒有多問，心裡默默思考是哪個人惹到堂本光一。

「嘛、等租約到期就搬去跟理香住！」

男子用手刮了下女子臉蛋，下個路口拐進小巷裡，堂本光一沒有再跟上去，那巷子裡都是廉價的愛情旅館，不用想也知道兩人要去做什麼。

「不拍下證據嗎。」

倒是長瀨設想周到，勾住堂本光一肩膀繼續跟在兩人不遠處，在他們選定旅館進入時拍了不少照片傳給堂本光一。

「謝啦。」

「待會請我吃吉野家。」

長瀨露出大大的微笑，拍了拍堂本光一後背，在被誤會前兩人趕緊走出小巷，回到光明大街上。  
\--  
如果說堂本剛什麼都沒有發現那就太天真了。

這天下課後堂本剛來到男友任職的公司附近，故意選在可以觀察大樓進出的對面咖啡廳裡，桌上點的冰奶茶都變成常溫了，杯外凝結滑落的水珠在桌上形成一攤水，不時用手指沾幾下玩。

昨晚男友徹夜沒有回來，早上出門前遇到正要返家的男友，身上是廉價旅館的沐浴精味，即使洗刷過還是掩蓋了淡淡胭脂味，是開架式化妝品的味道，年輕女子才會不挑剔使用。

經過下班時間一小時，大樓出入人潮明顯變少，外面天空發出低鳴雷聲，沒多久街道上出現大小不一深色水漬、突如其來的傾盆大雨。

【今晚又要在公司加班，外面下大雨，別淋濕了。】

「呵…」

按掉傳到手機上的訊息，堂本剛雙眼看得一清二楚，他的男友發完簡訊就跟一名女子搭上計程車離開，這麼晚要跑哪個客戶、上哪加班。

沒喝過半口的奶茶淪落到垃圾桶裡，桌上那灘水倒映在堂本剛憋紅的眼眶，像是蘊含的水氣。  
\--  
「剛？你怎麼淋濕了。」

門鈴聲響起堂本光一放下遊戲把手，喝了口可樂才不情不願去開門，父母有鑰匙不會按門鈴，該不會是長瀨來蹭飯吧。

打開門卻看見撐著傘還能淋濕全身的堂本剛，深藍色襯衫貼緊肌膚顯現身體輪廓出乎堂本光一意料之外的瘦，往上看胸膛較為厚實，神色憔悴、嘴唇有些蒼白，平時綴滿星光的圓眸黯然失色。

不等堂本剛回話，堂本光一直接抓起他撐著傘的手，將傘丟開、把人往屋裡拉。溫暖的室內使堂本剛打了個冷顫、腳步加快跟著堂本光一走上樓，以為會被抓進臥室卻被推進浴室。

「洗個熱水澡，待會我把換洗衣物放在外面。」

堵住浴缸開始注入熱水，堂本光一從眾多入浴劑裡找到柚子風味有驅寒效果整包倒入，轉身面對堂本剛溫柔交代便把浴室空間留下。

堂本剛有些悵然失措，身上濕冷的衣物令人不適，再不脫掉明天可能會感冒，把脫下的衣物放在外面的洗衣籃裡，整個人泡入橙色浴缸中，一股暖流注入空蕩心底，蓄在眼眶的水氣終於忍不住落下。

堂本光一背抵在浴室門口，深呼吸後下樓收拾客廳，還不忘到廚房煮熱水泡黑糖薑汁，想到堂本剛露出悲傷表情的臉龐忍不住又多放一匙黑糖。

馬克杯放在書桌上還有餘溫，外頭磅礡大雨夾帶幾道閃電，臥室裡只有床頭的檯燈亮著透出鵝黃色光線，灑落在床上交纏的兩人肌膚上散發光芒。

「剛...我在這裡陪你...」

用食指抹去無聲滑落的晶瑩，堂本光一停下動作，一次又一次吻在堂本剛微啟的三角小嘴上，始終沒有發出聲音的堂本剛環抱住堂本光一沒什麼肉的腰部，想要更拉近彼此肌膚距離。

「動一動…」

修長的睫毛上還掛著零碎淚花，濃烈鼻音使話語聽起來像是哀求，堂本光一無法拒絕，實際上他也忍耐夠久，被高熱的甬道嫩肉繾綣吸吮硬挺分身，得到堂本剛應允後開始動作。

一次又一次撞進堂本剛最深處柔嫩的私密處，隨著啜泣聲囈出的是舒服呻吟，白皙臉龐染上桃紅氣息，每每碾壓過前列腺位置都能引起堂本剛繃緊身體、往後倒仰，脆弱的脖頸完全展現在堂本光一面前。

堂本光一俯下身啃吮頸部無瑕的肌膚，唇舌併用吻出一朵一朵薔薇，鎖骨上、厚實的胸膛、稍微有鍛鍊的小腹，然後抬起堂本剛雙腿架在肩膀上，邊細吻腿部邊緩慢進出，直到堂本剛忍不住雙手扶在堂本光一臀側往自己方向拉攏，才恢復抽插動作，旖旎氣息再次籠罩臥室。

每次都摩擦過敏感的凸起點再往深處擠弄，嫩肉許久沒被刺激，堂本光一握住堂本剛濕漉漉的分身套弄，原本舒服的節奏被打亂，甬道在硬挺奮力搗弄下沒多久便湧出一股又一股酥麻。每次往深處推擠嫩肉便緊緊包覆上、好不容易拓開又纏上，不規則的收縮吸吮的炙熱的硬挺，堂本光一呼吸聲越來越粗重，擺動的速度和力道也漸漸加快加重，堂本剛情不自禁擺動腰部追逐快感，半瞇的雙眸凝視著俯瞰自己的堂本光一，內心一股家教老師拐騙學生上床的羞恥和背德感湧上，身後不小心夾緊又被操開，許久沒有嘗到的高潮突然出現，想要用手摀住嘴卻被堂本光一拉過十指交扣，從小嘴裡發出甜蜜的呻吟聲。

「光、光一…」

「光一啊，我們回來了，還帶了───」

才結束激烈的情事，堂本剛還在輕喘、臉上緋紅尚未散去，臥室房門便被堂本光一父母推開，迷濛神色撞上堂本光一父母吃驚神情，正當堂本剛緊張的往旁邊堂本光一側縮去，下一秒更令人吃驚的畫面直接展開。

「剛老師，拜託您跟光一結婚吧！」

堂本光一的父母直接把帶回的伴手禮隨處一放，雙雙向抓著被單邊緣也遮掩不住多少裸露身體的堂本剛提出慎重的請求。

「欸？這？！」

「自從剛老師來當家教後光一課業進步不少，晚上也都會回家，甚至連菸都少抽了許多。」

「是剛老師您讓光一有了改變，所以拜託您，跟光一結婚吧。」

堂本剛當下應該也是糊塗了，竟然在堂本光一父母一搭一唱下同意婚事，等他回過神來兩人已經辦好手續要離開市役所。

「剛、老、師、餘生請多指教囉。」

模仿最近學到的課文內容，堂本光一的金髮在陽光下像是豐收麥田般璀璨，彎起的笑眼像狐狸，堂本剛忍不住伸手摸了摸那頭金髮，像是微風吹過晃動麥穗，柔軟滿足。

「嗯，請多指教，光一、嗯、旦那桑。」

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

嗶嗶嗶嗶───

單調的電子提示音響起，早晨率先從床上爬起的是堂本剛，先是搓揉臉龐再戴上眼鏡，身旁發出不情願的呼嚕聲，是滿頭金髮的堂本光一皺著臉想要賴床。

「起床了。」

堂本剛掀開棉被下床盥洗，之後到廚房準備簡單的西式早餐，烤吐司、煎蛋、火腿跟水果沙拉，啟動咖啡機弄杯美式再倒入牛奶，從冰箱拿出100%柳橙汁，放在餐桌上看起來就像是恩愛的新婚夫夫甜蜜的早餐宴席，嗯，說宴席太超過了，是簡單的幸福。

走回臥室打開衣櫃才要換裝就被熱烘烘的人抱上，濕暖氣息噴灑在還有吻痕的頸部，令堂本剛酥軟的早晨獨有低啞磁性帶點奶音腔調的嗓音飄入耳裡。

「剛怎麼這麼早起…」窩在堂本剛頸部用鼻尖蹭蹭，金髮撫過堂本剛臉頰有些癢，堂本剛輕笑手掌覆蓋在髮頂揉揉沒有推開「今天不是假日嘛…」 

今天不是假日嘛…  
今天不是假日嘛？  
今天不是假日嘛！

「剛…」

發現抱著的人明顯僵硬了幾分，堂本光一哀怨，跟平時一樣早被挖起，結果是新婚的旦那記錯日子，撒歡的摟緊堂本剛在他背後扭來扭去，然後撲回床上用棉被把自己裹住不讓一絲光亮照入，打算蒙頭大睡。

「光、光一啊…」

堂本剛語氣滿是歉意，知道堂本光一有起床氣，但是跟自己在一起幾乎沒有發生過，甚至是自己起床氣還比較嚴重點，想起今天是國定假日還把昨天熬夜玩電動的人早早挖起，而且明明晨勃卻沒有對自己亂來，堂本剛爬上床努力把自己縮的小小的，輕扯被單叫喚。

「可是我做了早餐…」

「吃，早安，旦那。」

堂本光一迅速掀開棉被、側了下頭準確吻上堂本剛微翹的三角小嘴，給他一抹金燦燦的笑容。凌亂的金髮東翹西翹，堂本剛跟在堂本光一身後走出臥室，跟自己差不多身高的背影、看似有些單薄卻無比強悍、早晨亂翹的髮絲散發慵懶氣息的男性，竟然是那晚為了自己生氣發飆、將人狠狠往死裡打的不良堂本光一。

處處維護自己不講道理的新婚旦那堂本光一。  
\--  
48個小時前堂本剛與堂本光一結婚了。

再往回推半天他們還在床上纏綿，本來打算是一夜情的，這是堂本剛單方面打算，雖然很自私，但是淋了雨渾身濕透急迫想要得到溫暖，下意識便走到堂本光一家門口，按下電鈴。

之後接受堂本光一父母的懇託，同意和堂本光一結婚；聯絡自家父母，當雙親聽見是跟盤踞關東龍頭的堂本財閥唯一接班人堂本光一結婚，一向中氣十足的雙親用顫抖嗓音告訴堂本剛他們沒有意見，祝兩人百年好合。

「為什麼你父母這麼擔憂你，準確的說是有些怕你。」

堂本剛把手機放到床頭櫃上，環胸盯著身旁想抽菸又不敢抽只好摸著雙唇的金髮少年。

的確，當初介紹這份打工給自己的人有提醒過，堂本光一是不良少年，冷漠兇狠還不講道理。只是這段時間相處下來，堂本剛覺得堂本光一只是不善表達情緒，待人處事上還算恭謙有禮，雖然有時候嘴巴很痞很壞，不過眼神總是散發柔和光芒。課業也不像起初堂本光一父母擔憂那樣糟糕，堂本光一頭腦很好，顯然是不想讀書罷了。

「他們才不是怕我，」突然間堂本光一眼裡閃過一瞬低沉憂鬱，接著把俊俏的小臉埋入堂本剛胸膛，低聲說「他們太寵愛我，卻不敢管教我…」 

這時候堂本剛才知道，堂本光一根本不是堂本財閥的親生兒子，他是被收養的，原因是堂本光一的親生父母跟堂本財閥夫婦是很好的親友，堂本光一在強褓時雙親出了意外，瞬間堂本光一沒有其他親人變成孤兒。堂本財閥夫婦在海外聽到這消息立刻趕回日本找到被一時收容的堂本光一，把他領養回家，此後把最好的都給堂本光一，唯獨管教無法給予，因為看見堂本光一的臉就會想起逝去的親友，反正他們有足夠的金錢可以提供給堂本光一，所以無論堂本光一如何，他們都會留下足夠的寵愛給堂本光一，保他一生衣食無缺。

所以中學後堂本光一叛逆，為的是堂本財閥夫婦可以管教自己，身陷在堂本財閥夫婦寵愛中的堂本光一對於人生未來很迷茫，他不知道能怎麼回報堂本財閥夫婦，只是越叛逆也把雙方關係越推越遠，最後就變成一方用物質滿足、一方沉默揮霍相待。

堂本剛心疼抱著堂本光一，感覺到胸膛有些濕氣，對話越來越少，直到聽見細微的鼾聲才把堂本光一放回床鋪上，才枕上枕頭堂本光一下意識伸手摟住堂本剛，把人拉入懷中才不再亂動，堂本剛也久違沒有好好躺靠在溫暖的被窩中，不久也進入夢鄉。  
\--  
「等、等等，剛...你說什麼？」

在堂本剛發簡訊告訴男友，喔，是前男友了，說要分手，隨即請了假打包租屋處屬於自己的東西。衣物裝了三個箱子才收拾好，一些擺件、藝術品還裝不到一箱，大部分之前拍賣掉了，為了替前男友還卡債。剩下的小物品堂本剛留了字條表示不需要了，如果前男友要留著也好要丟棄也罷，都跟他無關。

前男友風風火火跑回租屋處時已經是下午，堂本剛和郵差正在點交物品，見前男友來了便把鑰匙遞上，轉身就要離開。

「剛，我知道最近加班冷落你了，可是我也是不得已的啊…」前男友巴著堂本剛不放，揣著堂本剛衣襬不放「我也是為了早點還債給你幸福的未來啊！」 

堂本剛停下腳步，前男友以為打動了，便放開衣襬。

「你以為我是什麼都不知道的青少年嗎？被你三言兩語就能呼嚨的笨蛋嗎？」

側過身堂本剛的臉色十分難看，最後一絲難過和同情都沒了，心裡只有滿滿嫌惡與憤怒，瞪大雙眼怒視前男友。

「先是和辦公室的同事曖昧被我抓到、再來是勾引上司被警告、然後是這陣子對公司新進的實習生下手，」清算起交往以來發生過的事情，雖然不多，但每一件都是值得分手的大事，只是堂本剛心軟，原諒的下場就是令自己難堪「連你的卡債是真是假我都沒細問，兼差替你還債。」 

「你、你該不會和家教學生搞上了吧！」

前男友突然激動，眼球布滿血絲想把堂本剛身上挖出坑洞般，他不能讓堂本剛離開自己，否則哪來多餘的收入。

「呵，你可真自私，把過錯都推到別人身上。」

不想再和爛人糾纏，堂本剛轉身大步流星離開，前男友還想追上卻被走廊上突然開門的鄰居門擋下，趁這空檔堂本剛已經下樓，搭上事先叫好的計程車離開。

「堂本剛你這混蛋！」

對著駛離的計程車大吼大叫，堂本剛從後視鏡看見前男友最後的身影，以前還覺得帥氣的臉龐早就被歲月、酒精以及縱欲過度腐蝕，當然不是對自己縱慾，是對其他人。

「客人您還好嗎？」

司機從後視鏡看見摀住雙眼的堂本剛，雖然不知道前因後果，但司機認為堂本剛是受害者，那名發瘋的男子一看就不是什麼好東西。

「嗯，我很好，謝謝。」露出一抹溫和的微笑。

對啊，接下來的人生會很好的。

「部長您怎麼了？一直喝酒都不看理香～」

酒吧裡濃妝豔抹穿著清涼的女子摟著堂本剛前男友的手臂扭著，聽說部長和室友分居了，該是好事啊！怎麼現在狂喝酒不發一語呢？

「理香…妳會不會離開我…」

喝多了，眼前的理香好像有很多個，廉價的香水味撲鼻而來，突然覺得還是堂本剛好，至少沒有難聞的腐敗氣味。

「欸～部長在說什麼呢～理香怎麼會離開部長呢～」

嬌笑著，在昏暗的酒吧裡理香手順著部長大腿內側往上撫摸，才要摸上大腿根部時突然被箍住手腕，錯愕中對上部長腥紅雙眼跟扭曲的五官。

「那為什麼在廁所外跟陌生男子交換連絡方式，理香？」

「哈？部長您在說什麼...理香聽不懂...」

顫抖著，沒想到私下和別人交換連絡方式被撞見了，理香僵硬的笑、連帶聲音都有些結巴飄忽。

「妳是不是也和其他賤人一樣只是利用我，等到目的達成了就把我甩開啊？」

實習生熱情貼上來的事件不在少數，大多是為了能轉正職。但失去堂本剛的痛苦和不干使他瘋狂，他不想連眼前這位沒有用的無腦實習生也失去，抓住手腕的力氣又大了幾分。

「放、放開我。」

理香有些害怕，再過半年就大學畢業了，成績普通的她好不容易申請到大公司實習生，為了拿到內定她可是卯足全力勾引部長，只是遲遲拿不到內定，今天是部長說要和她討論內定事宜她才拋下約會到一半的學弟前來，沒想到會遇上這樣恐怖的事情。

「喂、大叔，別在我的酒吧鬧事。」

酒吧經理來到兩人面前，旁邊不少人竊竊私語，大家富饒興味期待即將上演的好戲。

「你算什麼東西啊？敗類！」

酒喝多了話就會亂說，眼前理香還沒處理好就被打擾，氣的拿起桌上的酒就往介入者潑。

「我們外面談。」

酒吧經理笑咪咪，將人請了出去，不給對方拒絕的機會直接扭住手臂往外帶，沿途因吃痛而發出叫聲也無人理會。

「理香！妳給我回來！賤人！」

瞥見理香趁亂逃跑，部長氣得半死，被扔進暗巷旁的垃圾堆中，酒吧經理扳了下手指活動筋骨，一拳就往努力起身的人臉上砸下去。

「呸…你…你這是犯罪…」

從嘴裡吐出兩顆斷牙，男子在垃圾丟中往後爬行，想要離眼前的酒吧經理遠點。

「對付你這種人渣這不算什麼。」

暗巷中另一扇鐵門打開，金髮的堂本光一和長瀨走了出來，對酒吧經理點了下頭，酒吧經理隨即轉過身堵住暗巷，接下來的事情他都充耳不聞。

「你又是誰！」

昏暗巷內光線不足無法看清楚來者，男子按壓被揍的臉部，身體不聽使喚顫抖。

「我是堂本剛的先生，如果你再騷擾他，我會讓你痛不欲生。」

一腳踩在男子胯下，才稍微用點力就感覺到男子有些不對禁。

「靠，他失禁了！哈哈哈哈───」

長瀨在一旁錄影大笑，竟然有人這麼不禁嚇唬，他們還沒有出手耶。

「原來你就是那個家教學生…哼…堂本剛也只能誘拐你這種無知的青年、啊！」

話說到一半下身傳來劇烈疼痛，臉上血色盡退、豆大汗珠滾落，男子躺在垃圾堆中動也不敢動，連呼吸都不敢。

「第一，不准再說出堂本剛這名字。」

腳下動作加重、左右踩踏像捻熄菸般，隨動作傳出斷斷續續哀嚎。

「第二，不准再來找堂本剛。」

鞋底髒了，堂本光一把腳舉到男子胸口，踏在白色襯衫上擦拭鞋底，啪一聲應該是肋骨斷了。  
男子想要縮起身體但劇痛使他無法動彈，大口呼吸、眼睛盯著堂本光一只有哀求沒有其他神色。

「第三，你也沒見過我。」

最後腳踩上男子扭曲掛彩的臉，沒被揍的臉被壓在柏油路上摩擦，掛出大片血跡。

「走吧，全程錄影了，如果這個人渣還有腦的話，就會知道不該再來找你們。」

長瀨抓住還想做些什麼的堂本光一，把手機鏡頭放到男子面前、抓起那被汗水和血漬染濕的瀏海把臉對準鏡頭，男子想要反抗卻因身體疼痛只能任人擺布。

「啊、有點尿急，你轉過去別看啊。」

男子驚恐神情也阻止不了接下來發生的事，反正垃圾堆裡都是垃圾，長瀨離去前還吐了口口水，惡狠狠瞪了眼。  
\--  
「待會剛要做什麼？」

吃完早餐心情愉悅，堂本光一自動自發收拾餐盤，順便洗乾淨擺入烘碗機中。

「嗯…去趟超市吧。」

打開冰箱發現食材有些少，平常堂本光一三餐除了吃外面就是吃泡麵，對於正值發育的青少年來說這些都不營養，堂本剛思考著怎麼幫堂本光一食補，沒發現腰部被人環上。

「可以晚點再去…」

堂本光一幫堂本剛把冰箱門關上，把人抵在冰箱門口，這時堂本剛才感覺到身後有不尋常的熱度抵著，臉蛋瞬間燒紅。

「等等，一大早的！」

「晨愛最高！」說完就把堂本剛公主抱，衝回臥室把人拋在柔軟的床鋪上。

新婚夫夫加上年輕氣盛的旦那，連假似乎有些不夠長。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

「太深了…不行…嗯啊…」

連假第三天，說好要去超市最後也沒去，進臥室後除了洗澡、方便外，堂本剛幾乎沒有辦法下床，明明還沒三十歲體力卻輸給十七歲的少年。

堂本剛上半身趴在床鋪、下半身順著床沿貼靠，腳尖點地兩腿往兩邊打開、渾圓臀部呈現紅潤色澤，是堂本光一辛勤的功勞。

「剛裡面好軟－」

堂本光一不知疲憊抽插著，將堂本剛的臀部抬高些，讓硬挺能再進到深處，撞開交纏在硬挺上的嫩肉往更深處搗弄，敏感的傘部被深處柔嫩吸吮、一收一縮吮咬著堂本光一的硬挺，往外退一吋就能感受到深處吸吮力道，是不想讓堂本光一退出的意思。

即使做再多次也不會膩，知覺不停被快感沖刷，堂本光一有些粗魯的動作堂本剛也能轉變成快感，酥麻從腰部為中心往四肢擴散，敏感的背部被粗糙舌面舔拭引起堂本剛不住顫音，加疊的快感讓甬道不停收縮、包裹硬挺的皺褶被一次次抽插熨平再裹起，夾得堂本光一差點繳械。

「再忍一下下好嗎...嗯...旦那桑...」

感覺到堂本剛體力有些不支，身體軟綿綿趴在床鋪、最初還能抓扯床單營造極度動情的摺痕，現在只能隨著堂本光一次次碰撞發出零碎呻吟，好看的圓眸早就浸滿情慾水氣，三角小嘴角淌落的津液增添失態的色氣。

堂本光一先是退出讓堂本剛喘口氣，再把人小心翼翼翻過身來，將落在地面上的兩腿扶到自己腰間、上半身俯在堂本剛胸前吻了吻，耳邊迴盪堂本剛輕呼喘息，然後把硬挺抵在紅腫穴口滑動擠下才緩緩挺入。  
兩人小腹間夾著堂本剛釋放多次的分身，鈴口除了冒出晶瑩液體外也噴不出什麼，隨著肌膚摩蹭又湧出一汨晶瑩。

「嗯－啊哈──」

再次被撐開括約肌、濕軟的甬道對硬挺沒有任何抵抗力，硬挺很順利的碾壓過微微凸起的前列腺然後進到深處，在深處施力撞擊幾下令堂本剛仰起頭張開小嘴發出悠長呻吟，紅豔的舌尖忍不住在嘴裡勾動幾下，堂本光一見狀吻住那香甜的小嘴與之糾纏，上下都發出淫靡水聲。  
越來越快的撞擊力道使堂本剛繃起身體，雙手繞過堂本光一的背部在舞動的蝴蝶骨上留下一痕一痕抓痕，感覺肺部空氣都快被深吻的堂本光一抽乾般，堂本剛滿臉輕微窒息的紅潤，喉頭發出嗚咽呻吟，因害怕而收縮的甬道緊緊吸吮再次腫脹的硬挺，沒多久堂本光一便釋放在最柔嫩的深處，再次被炙熱慾望澆淋的柔嫩激烈抽蓄，像是要把硬挺榨乾般。

「剛…」

堂本光一放開堂本剛被吻腫的小嘴，額頭抵著額頭，暗色瞳孔攫住本能想逃避的圓眸，要堂本剛只能直視自己。

「嗯…」

堂本剛大口呼吸調整氣息，身後才釋放過的硬挺尚未消退跟退出，現在整個人都是堂本光一的，更別說被誠摯雙眼盯著的現在，感覺內心深處的不安都能被看穿包容，狂躁的心跳叫囂著。

「我愛你。」

寵溺的輕啄了下嘴唇就放開，堂本光一緩緩退出堂本剛體內，抽了幾張濕紙巾放到紅腫無法完全閉合的穴口，再抽幾張濕紙巾擦拭堂本剛的小腹，濕漉漉的還有幾股白濁。

堂本剛從頭羞紅到腳尖，被人服侍、寵愛著，忍不住摀起雙眼、身體微微顫抖。

「怎麼哭了？」

堂本光一停下手中動作，語氣有些慌張，連忙爬上床躺到堂本剛身邊，試著把牢牢遮住雙眼的手拿開，又怕太用力會傷害到堂本剛。

「為什麼、為什麼…是我…」

堂本剛放下手一把抱住堂本光一，把臉埋在堂本光一胸膛，抽抽噎噎。

「還能為什麼…」堂本光一眼色柔和，懸著的心才放下，原來是為了這個在哭泣啊「不就喜歡你嘛。」 

堂本剛覺得堂本光一沒有聽懂他的問話，但現在他不想去深究、也不想糾正，任由自己脆弱的窩在堂本光一懷裡，被安撫、被愛護。  
\--  
星期一早晨出乎意外的堂本光一比堂本剛還早起，甚至沒有等堂本剛就出門。

堂本剛喝完溫熱的奶茶、馬克杯放到水槽裡浸泡，拿起披掛在椅背的外套、離開家門前對著玄關櫃子上的兩人合照微笑，小聲說了句「我出門了」。

原本騎腳踏車上下學的堂本剛今天改搭電車，雖然昨晚沒有再歡愛，但連續做了兩天多身體也是承受不住，身後腫脹不適在早上還被堂本光一溫柔上藥，想到這裡堂本剛又小臉微紅，擁擠的電車好像沒有那麼難受了。

踏入任職的高中門口堂本剛心情愉悅，堂本光一就讀的學校離自己很遠，當時堂本光一還說要幫堂本剛轉職過去，嚇的堂本剛連說不必，在堂本剛堅決拒絕下其他三人也沒多說什麼。  
只是現在居住的房子是堂本光一雙親堅持買下給兩人新婚居住，買在距離堂本剛工作地方才兩站遠的居住區，生活品質跟機能都是數一數二的好。而堂本光一則表現出再拒絕就買更豪華住宅的態度，所以堂本剛最後妥協。

「早。」

「剛老師早──」

面對台下一群可愛又可恨的學生，堂本剛心情美麗，拿起點名簿開始點名。

「吉村、」

「到。」

「松井、」

「到！」

「堂本、」

「到－」

「堂、堂本？！」

「到──」

對上坐在中間微靠後排的學生，耀眼的金髮沒了，取而代之的是深咖啡色，在陽光照射下還閃爍微微紅光。

「剛老師，怎麼不繼續點名？」

堂本光一手撐下巴盯著講台上的堂本剛，對於堂本剛表現出詫異神色感到滿意，這是他準備的驚喜，能和旦那一起上下學、24小時都黏在一起，無比幸福。

「堂本同學你來一下，」堂本剛難得失態，教室裡頓時鬧哄哄，大家看著堂本剛從講台上快步走向堂本光一、把人從座位上揪起往外帶走，還不忘說「這節自習，下節課隨機小考。」 

「哈───？！」

再怎麼不滿也改變不了堂本剛決定的事情，大家你看我我看你，然後乖乖拿出課本自習。

「我怎麼沒聽說你要轉學的事情。」

把人拉近走廊盡頭的空教室，堂本剛忍住情緒試圖表現冷靜跟大人模樣。

「也許是剛老師太忙了。」

堂本光一坐在課桌上，一隻腿彎著另隻腿在空中搖晃，朝陽照射在他真誠臉上像是品格高尚的學生。

「你少呼嚨我，堂本光一我們得約法三章。」

堂本剛焦急來回踱步，大拇指放在嘴裡小力咬著，這畫面使堂本光一忍不住吞嚥口水，暗色眼眸閃爍算計流光。

「首先，在學校我們得假裝不認識。」

「原來剛喜歡這種玩法啊…」

「在亂想什麼！」

堂本光一的回答成功使堂本剛羞澀，用手彈了下堂本光一額頭，要他正經點。

「我沒告訴學校同仁結婚的事情，為了不必要的麻煩，你得距離我三公尺以上。」

「那我功課上有問題怎麼辦？站在教師辦公室門口大聲詢問嘛？」

堂本剛的顧慮也是有道理，如果被發現和未成年學生結婚，學校可能會判定堂本剛不適合任教，雖然堂本光一自然能把人撈去別間學校任職，但他不想堂本剛不開心。

「問問題除外。」

內心大大嘆氣，堂本剛揉了揉堂本光一發紅的額頭，有些於心不忍。

「還有呢？」

「還、還有…」

突然間想不出來還有哪些需要約定，堂本剛對上堂本光一的目光有些心虛，慌張的說了幾句安撫的話就離開。

而午休時間到來堂本剛就後悔了，婦人之仁只會害了自己。

「剛老師我有問題──」

朗聲站在教師辦公室門口大喊，堂本光一捧著英文課本出現，配合燦爛笑容。

「剛老師我又有問題──」

這次是歷史課本，爽朗的笑容。

「剛老師我、」

「你給我過來！」

又被抓住丟入空教室裡，堂本剛又好氣又好笑，白皙臉龐湧起紅暈。

「剛老師你要做什麼…」表現出怯懦模樣，雙手抱著地理課本擋在胸前、表情委屈還含著淚光猛搖頭「我是個有家室的人…不可以的…」

這句話倒是成功打中堂本剛內心，原本要狠狠訓斥堂本光一的，現在又說不出半句重話。

「你這樣每節下課都來，我根本沒時間休息啊…」

腸胃發出哀嚎，中餐的咖哩吃不到幾口就忙著指導堂本光一，還得嚴防這人藉由物品遮擋對自己上下其手，現在有些餓。

「那我以後中午休息時間不過去了。」

「下課時間也、」

「剛老師難道不希望我考上好大學嘛…」又是慘兮兮的委屈模樣，小嘴還嘟起了，堂本光一聲音微顫「下一節我會帶好吃的過去的！」

「不許跑去校外啊！」

上課鐘聲響起，堂本剛得趕快前往下個任教的教室，想到堂本光一這堂課空堂，就怕他才轉學來就翻牆出校外被抓。

「放心吧，」

在堂本剛推開門走出去前，堂本光一手撐在門板上把堂本剛圈在懷內，細細嗅聞堂本剛身上的古龍水味，還有一絲絲跟自己相同的沐浴乳香氣，知道不能逗得太過分僅僅在臉頰上快速啄了下。

「再買一杯冰奶茶給你。」

堂本剛望著推開教室門、雙手叉在口袋內、踏著輕快步伐走過長廊的堂本光衣背影，突然覺得高三這一年得鬥智鬥勇了。

嘴角忍不住微微上揚，是抹期待又愉快的笑容。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

堂本剛有個小小的煩惱，在幾個月前和小十歲的家教學生結婚，之後搬到學校附近的高級公寓同居生活，這件事對外沒公開，以至於工作同事還以為堂本剛恢復單身。  
而更麻煩的是，做為結婚對象的堂本光一轉學到自己任職的學校，不能同進同出外、在學校得假裝不認識，然而這高三才轉學過來的堂本光一，一下子就成為學校風雲人物，男女都想要接近他、認識他，櫃子裡沒有一天沒有放情書。

「這也不是我的錯啊…」

校服最上方兩個鈕扣解開，堂本光一趴在圖書館桌子上，空堂跟著堂本剛整理書籍，順便假藉纏著堂本剛教自己英文行吃豆腐之實。

「為什麼要轉學過來…」

抱怨似的黏糊低喃。即使知道不是堂本光一的錯，可是堂本剛還是生氣，誰讓堂本光一外表俊俏、品行端正、天生領導氣質，眉眼間偶爾散發憂鬱和溫柔，任誰都會落入堂本光一沼的。

氣呼呼把手上書籍塞入書架，整理得差不多了，於是幫黏在身旁的旦那扣上校服鈕扣。

「嘖。」

無人的圖書館迴盪響亮砸舌聲，堂本光一噘嘴滿臉委屈，任由堂本剛替自己扣鈕扣，心中想著難道堂本剛不知道這動作是赤裸裸的誘惑嗎…  
垂眸修長羽睫輕顫，三角小嘴微翹，午後漸漸變淡的古龍水味道縈繞在鼻間，扣釦子的手指不經意觸碰到肌膚，堂本剛的體溫悄悄傳遞著。

「制服給我穿──」

年輕氣盛的堂本光一怎麼禁得起撩撥，瀏海遮蓋閃過情慾的雙眸，抓起堂本剛扣完鈕扣幫自己順制服的手、舉高抵在臉部兩側，單腳插入兩腳間固定住，伸出舌頭舔了舔稍微乾澀的雙唇，才吻上發出掙扎聲響的三角小嘴。

「請問有人在嗎？」

堂本剛瞬間身體肌肉緊繃，圖書館門被拉開，女學生的聲音響起。他睜開雙眼怒視眼前的堂本光一，想要掙扎卻不敢大力，怕被聽見動靜進而撞破兩人的窘境。

堂本光一眼裡盡是狡黠流光，扣住堂本剛的雙手改為十指交扣，收回交纏的舌頭變成輕啜堂本剛敏感的下唇、稍微用力吸吮再放開、偶爾用牙齒啃咬幾下，堂本剛索性閉起雙眼逃避，沒想到更放大接吻的感受，舌尖描繪雙唇的酥癢感使他差點發出舒服呻吟，幸好還記得身處圖書館，只能張口發出無聲喘息。

「咦…沒人嗎？」

女學生踏入圖書館，皮鞋踩在地板上發出清脆聲音，由遠而近。

堂本剛再度張眼滿是哀求，希望堂本光一可以停止動作，但堂本光一上身拉開點距離，食指抵在唇間表示安靜，下身依舊緊貼、還壞心的摩娑畫圓。

「啊、這時段沒人啊…等等再來好了。」

女學生像是發現什麼般自言自語，隨後離開圖書館，在門發出被關上的聲響瞬間堂本剛像是力氣被抽空般，整個人癱軟在堂本光一身上。

「你這傢伙！」

「剛有感覺了呢～」

才要生氣卻被這句話搞得面紅耳赤，堂本剛耳朵通紅，如果不是跟堂本光一在一起，他都不知道原來自己身體這麼敏感、這麼不禁撩撥、這麼渴望性愛。

堂本光一趁堂本剛還沒反應過來，手指拉開西裝褲拉鍊，精神的分身就這麼探出被握在手掌心中愛撫搓揉。

「別、光一、別在這裡、」

弱點被人掌握住，堂本剛急促喘息，手搭在堂本光一肩膀上垂下頭身體輕顫，原本就軟糯的嗓音現在聽起來像是烤好的糰子般香甜熱切。

「剛老師有更好的地方嗎？」

附耳低語，堂本剛的耳朵十分敏感，光是感受到溫熱氣息就顫抖連連，更不用說被舔拭耳廓時會發出高亢呻吟、眉間微蹙，抓住堂本光一的力道更用力些。

「放鬆點，就能快點結束喔～」

堂本光一故意用力吸吮堂本剛耳廓，舌尖不時進出耳洞，在堂本剛耳裡聽起來淫靡聲響被放到最大，被握住的分身忍不住彈跳幾下，從鈴口冒出更多晶瑩。

「這怎麼…怎麼、可能…啊──」

感覺到炙熱抵在分身上，堂本剛才低頭就看見堂本光一掏出硬挺的性器正摩擦著自己分身，害羞的別過頭反而露出光潔脖頸，肌膚上剩下幾不可聞的淡淡痕跡。

堂本光一兩手握住彼此的性器磨蹭著，小嘴在堂本剛脖頸上來回游移，不時追逐滾動的喉結、有時故意輕啃幾下肌膚，惹得堂本剛喘息連連，分身冒多越來越多晶瑩，右腿忍不住抬起勾住堂本光一腰部、配合手部動作擺動腰部。

敏感的傘部互相碰觸時盪起異樣快感，兩人溢出晶瑩的鈴口互抵的潤滑摩擦帶來無比快感，雙手套弄彼此莖身增加快感，見堂本剛越來越沉溺在情慾中，堂本光一冷不防在靠近襯衫領口處咬了口，留下鮮紅記印。

「光一！」

突如其來的細微疼痛使堂本剛驚呼，這個位置很難遮掩！但下半身被堂本光一伺候的很舒服，不一會又沉淪在快感中，雙眼越來越迷茫。

「剛…解開襯衫好不好…」

「唔...不行…」

「想看你胸嘛～」

被瀏海遮擋的雙眸閃爍光芒，看在堂本剛眼裡就像是撒嬌討好自己的大型溫柔犬類，可是堂本光一才不是，相處久了便知道這傢伙是狐狸、不，是草原上的獵豹才對。

隨著堂本光一邊用甜膩語氣勾引和加快手中動作，堂本剛的雙手像被催眠般開始解開襯衫扣子，為了不讓自己看起來太狼狽，他也把才扣好的堂本光一校服解開，兩人赤裸的胸膛在白色襯衫下隱隱若現。

「剛自己摸摸…」

咬了下唇堂本剛決定配合堂本光一，這樣才能有效提升堂本光一性慾進而縮短兩人偷情的時間。

「光一快點…」

誰也不能保證待會不會有人進入圖書館，堂本剛豁出去了，一手摸著自己乳珠、另隻手撫上堂本光一胸膛，對興奮立起的乳尖稍微拉扯。  
果然引起堂本光一顫抖，加重套弄彼此性器的力道和速度，傘部抵弄著彼此傘部、指尖在撸動莖身時不時勾弄冠狀溝，然後聽見窗戶下方開始出現學生聲音，沒多久校園鐘聲響起，在緊張和違反校規的刺激感中堂本剛繃緊身體、性器在堂本光一手裡跳動了幾下就要達到高潮。

「嗚──光一！！」

下一秒性器被溫熱包圍，冒出晶瑩的鈴口被靈巧的舌尖鑽弄，然後被深深含入口腔、才到咽喉處就忍不住釋放出。

「哈啊！哈啊──」

被放開下身後堂本剛腿軟腰酥順著書架滑坐在地上，不停粗喘著，半瞇的眼前出現堂本光一還硬挺的性器，二話不說便用手抓住放入嘴裡吸吮，模仿堂本光一的動作，先是鑽弄鈴口再描繪冠狀溝，雙唇含著莖身來回滑弄，最後一口氣含到最深處、利用喉嚨肌肉擠壓敏感傘部，堂本光一順勢輕壓堂本剛後腦勺小心挺動，在圖書館門再次被打開前釋放在堂本剛嘴裡。

「請問有人在嗎？」

「有什麼事嗎？」

先是回過神來的堂本剛從書櫃後方探出頭來，女學生站在櫃台前捧著一堆書，應該是要來歸還書籍的。

「我要來規還這些書籍…」

「啊、放在那邊就可以了。」

堂本光一正在用濕紙巾幫堂本剛擦拭性器，小心翼翼塞回褲擋內才拉起拉鍊。

「喔好，老師您沒事吧？」

見堂本剛滿頭大汗又臉龐紅潤，女學生有些擔憂。

「沒事，整理書架上的書而已。」

「需要幫忙嗎？」

「謝謝不用，妳趕快回教室吧！」

「好的，再麻煩老師了。」

終於送走女學生後堂本剛再次鬆口氣癱倒在堂本光一懷裡，隨後像是想起什麼怒瞪堂本光一。

「以後在學校不准再來找我了。」

「欸──那我課業有問題怎麼辦！」

堂本光一語氣誇張，邊幫堂本剛扣釦子還不忘用手指輕彈兩下挺立的乳珠。

「嘶－你欠揍啊！」

「好嘛～剛不也很享受嘛～」

整個人掛在堂本剛肩膀，撒嬌蹭啊蹭。

「快把衣服穿好！」

還露在外頭的性器蹭到自己時堂本剛又臉紅，趕緊拉開彼此距離，替堂本光一把襯衫扣好。

「誰叫剛太誘人了。」

堂本剛翻了翻白眼，雖然內心很開心，可是實在不能這樣放任堂本光一隨時隨地都想要上自己的慾望。

「不管，總之不准再來騷擾，不然回家也別想做了！」

食指抵在額頭中間推開堂本光一，不去理會滿臉委屈的人，堂本剛知道如果再多看兩眼，到時候心軟的又是自己。

「那回家再做！」

堂本光一對著堂本剛的面比中指動兩下，看著錯愕的堂本剛，滿意的噙著笑離開圖書館。  
\--  
這晚堂本剛學校同事有聚餐，之前推託好幾次，這次再不去主任肯定會生氣，想一想回家也是被堂本光一抓到床上運動，便答應了下來。

「剛老師跟前男友分手了啊…」

居酒屋裡幾位中年男子已經喝開，把領帶綁在頭上跳著搞笑的舞蹈，令人不敢相信這些都是學校鐵面無私的老師們。

跟堂本剛搭話的是時常同組作業的吉村老師，五官深邃常被誤認為是混血兒，但他可是鐵錚錚的日本男兒，身材高大、嗓音低醇，在學校內不少女學生跟女老師為他傾心，可惜這位吉村老師一來學校任職就表明是喜歡男性，頓時傷了一片女性的心。

「嗯啊…」

堂本剛喝著烏龍茶含糊帶過，曾經他也覺得吉村老師不錯，如果不是有男友，會想要嘗試約看看吉村老師。

但緣份就是如此，和前男友分手了，卻也結婚了。

「那…是不是代表我有機會了呢？」

咦？堂本剛心頭一熱，突然覺得眼前有些模糊，吉村老師的笑容還是一樣和藹，可是怎麼有些扭曲…

「剛老師怎麼了？」

「好像有些喝醉了，我送他回去吧。」

說完吉村老師起身穿好服裝，替堂本剛披上外套，便把人架起往外走。

「可是…」

「那就麻煩吉村老師啦！」

喝嗨的主任完全不覺得有什麼不妥，坐在位置上的佐藤老師有些擔憂，但隨即被其他老師催酒，便也沒有把這件事放在心上。

「咦？那個不是…」

從柏青哥店出來的長瀨見到堂本剛被人攙扶入計程車，那位男性不是堂本光一，而堂本剛看起來沒有什麼意識，趕緊通知堂本光一。

『你說什麼？幫我追上他們！』

「不用你說我也知道，正追著呢。」

長瀨坐在計程車上回應著，等堂本光一交代那兩人早就不知道跑去哪了。

也許是計程車司機跟蹤技術太好，也可能是吉村老師太心急於垂涎堂本剛，沒有注意到長瀨也在不遠處下車，逕自扶著堂本剛往住處前進。

「嘖，小光怎麼還不來呢！」

長瀨焦急在公寓外徘徊，菸抽了好幾根，再不濟打算自己破門而入替好友救美。

「他們在哪裡！」

暗夜裡尖銳剎車聲響起，公寓底下的空地出現一道紅光，車門打開堂本光一立刻從駕駛座跳出，往長瀨的方向奔去。

「在三樓，電梯需要住戶才能啟動，怎麼辦啊？」

指向亮著燈光的三樓窗戶，長瀨把勘查後的情報告訴堂本光一，只見堂本光一二話不說拾起地上磚塊，跑向公寓外牆直接順著陽台、屋簷、抓著管線往上爬。

「操，小光你真行啊！」

長瀨也跑到外牆下，他打算在地面接應，如果堂本光一不小心失足摔下還能一把接住他。

「剛…你不知道我喜歡你多久了…」

房內吉村老師把堂本剛嘴巴用布塞住，恢復些意識的堂本剛雙眼睜的大大滿是恐懼，他看著平時待人有禮的吉村老師步步逼近，而雙手雙腳被領帶緊緊束縛在椅子上無法動彈、嘴裡發出的嗚咽聲響好向反而激起吉村老師更加興奮。

「你看，這些都是我的收藏喔…」

吉村老師笑瞇瞇打開盒子，堂本剛錯愕，裡面都是自己前陣子遺失的物品，例如：別在領待上的領帶夾、西裝外套的一枚袖扣、運動後發現少了一支的襪子，甚至還有一些發霉的物品，看上去好像是咬了一口的甜甜圈或麵包。

「剩下剛就完整了呢…」

堂本剛劇烈搖著頭身體往後靠，死命抵在椅背上，他想著堂本光一會不會發現自己沒有按照約定時間回到家而緊張出來找自己，如果可以的話，拜託老天爺出現奇蹟吧！

拜託堂本光一現在就出現在眼前吧！

匡噹──

「你是誰！」

突然間窗戶被砸碎的聲響打破恐懼氛圍，抓著窗框、用力丟躑磚塊的堂本光一目露兇光踩在碎玻璃上進入室內。

「放開他。」

冷漠的嗓音不該屬於這少年，吉村老師突然感覺到一股惡寒，手顫抖下盒子裡的物品滾落地面。

「你這是私闖民宅！你、別過來！」

隨手抓起旁邊櫃子上的小剪刀，架在堂本剛臉上。

「如果你害剛受傷，我會讓你比死更痛苦。」堂本光一沒有畏懼繼續往前，惡狠狠瞪著抓住堂本剛的人，隨後溫柔對堂本剛說「沒事了，我來了。」 

從口袋裡拿出一顆布包沒有猶豫往吉村老師丟擲，還來不及反應劇烈疼痛從肩膀傳來，那不是一顆布…裡面是鐵塊。

「我、我會告你的！」

右手完全使不上力，即使想脅迫堂本光一也沒辦法，只能緊緊抓著堂本剛的手不放。

「雜碎。」

走過去就是一腳踹在吉村老師身上，堂本剛緊緊閉上眼，耳邊傳來什麼東西破裂的聲音，像是樹枝被踩碎般，可能是哪裡的骨頭吧。

「剛沒事吧？」

溫柔的嗓音從後方響起，隨即雙手和雙腳恢復自由，堂本剛取出嘴裡的布團、轉身緊緊抱住堂本光一，眼淚差點就要落下。

「剛…你竟然…跟這種人在一起…」

倒在地上動彈不得的吉村老師眼裡滿是絕望，他以為的、美好的、甜美的堂本剛，竟然選擇跟這種不良少年在一起。

「吉村老師，你今天對我做得事情可以說是犯罪，」堂本剛鄙視滿身是傷在地上像蟲般扭動的人「但我大人不計小人過。」

他當然不會忘記得保護堂本光一，畢竟堂本光一解救自己私闖民宅跟動私刑也是犯罪，所以必須恐嚇眼前的人渣。

「我這親愛的可是殺人不眨眼的不良喔～」

雙手環抱堂本光一後頸、伸出食指搖晃幾下，堂本剛露出小虎牙燦笑，目光卻冷若冰霜。

「吉村老師，如果你還想活命，勸你不要亂說話」

堂本剛是被堂本光一抱著離開吉村老師住處的，經過倒地的吉村老師身旁時，還不忘踹幾下。

「哇，小光，真有你的！」

長瀨等到菸都抽完了才看見堂本光一抱著堂本剛下樓，趕緊跑上去。

「這是我好友長瀨智也，是他發現你被帶走的。」

不等堂本剛發問，堂本光一便交待清楚。

「謝謝你長瀨，下次請你吃飯。」

堂本剛露出微笑，內心還是止不住害怕，微微顫抖被堂本光一發現。

「不用客氣，你是小光的旦那嘛～」

「那我們先走啦，長瀨，欠你一次。」

「欸、喂！」

沒想到堂本光一把人放到副駕駛座上後就開走，留下長瀨在偏遠的住宅區不知所措…  
──  
「你看，正經八百的人都是衣冠禽獸…」

回家後先和堂本剛在熱呼呼浴缸裡泡澡，令人放鬆的薰衣草香氣環繞著兩人，堂本光一細心的幫堂本剛按摩，解除他緊繃的情緒。

「我怎麼會知道…對不起嘛…」

堂本剛這才哭了出來，事情發生突然，如果不是堂本光一來解救自己，現在他不知道會變成什麼樣子。

「所以說像我這樣輕浮又愛你的才是最棒的…」

幫堂本剛擦拭乾淨後抱上床，堂本光一壓在堂本剛身上，不忘多親幾口。

「輕浮可以不要嘛…」

被堂本光一親得暈呼呼的，堂本剛發出細微的呻吟，放鬆後有些疲倦。

「不行，但我只對剛輕浮…」

一口一口吻著懷中的愛人，直到堂本剛放鬆睡著後，堂本光一才緊緊抱住堂本剛下巴抵在頭頂思考著。

之後吉村老師沒有再出現，校方接到辭呈，說是要回鄉下任職，誰也沒有再見過吉村。

而堂本剛也是繼上次堂本光一坦白揍了前男友後，第一次看見不良的堂本光一，雖然害怕心疼，卻也充滿感謝。

老實說，不良的堂本光一還滿令人心動的，尤其在床上彈舌說些中二台詞的時後。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

床上剛結束激烈情事的堂本光一趴在堂本剛背上粗喘，豆大汗珠從過長瀏海晃動滴落堂本剛同樣佈滿汗水的背脊，肩頰骨仍然無助顫抖著。

「去…洗澡…」

趴在身上的少年可沒有外表看上去的單薄，歡愛完的堂本剛被附加在上身的重量壓得有些喘不過氣，越休息越疲憊。

「嗯…再抱一下…」

堂本光一十分喜歡情事之後抱著堂本剛的感覺，透過濕潤的肌膚傳遞彼此升高的體溫、感受自己在堂本剛體內慢慢消退、以及兩人將近同步的心跳。

堂本剛無法拒絕他，無奈輕嘆繼續把臉埋在床裡，任由身後消退的硬挺滑出體外、括約肌努力收縮想避免慾望一汨汨流淌，只好稍微抬高臀部，這動作卻讓堂本光一誤會了。

「剛還想要？」

嘴角愉悅上揚，如果不是堂本剛禁止，早就進行第二輪情事律動。

「流出來了。」

堂本剛沒好氣的回應，稍微使力才把趴在身上的堂本光一扒開，夾著屁股用手捂著快步進浴室。

堂本光一趕緊收拾散亂的床鋪，也跟著堂本剛腳步進入充滿水聲的浴室。  
\--  
「說過非假日不能做愛的。」

堂本剛用手推滑落鼻尖的粗框眼鏡，手中紅筆再次抵上堂本光一試圖靠近的額頭輕輕推開。

「今天是周五晚上了…」

「周五一樣是非假日。」

「好，等00:00你就知道了。」

堂本光一捏住堂本剛最近被養得滋潤的下巴，嘴角噙著笑很是放蕩不羈。

堂本剛眼神死，沒想到訂定的家規竟然造成反效果，思考著要不等一下出門躲去朋友家好了？

「一個月只能做兩次。」

拿出家規本，堂本剛洋洋灑灑再添加一筆。

「喂、這不公平！」

「你要段考了，本來就不能縱慾玩樂，是為你好。」

「剛該不會是體力不佳吧…」

轉動指間的原子筆，堂本光一鼻腔發出不屑悶哼，話語刺激到堂本剛太陽穴動脈抽蓄、雙眸危險瞇起。

「光一體力這麼好的話，這幾本練習題通宵寫完吧～」堂本剛起身離開書桌，笑嘻嘻移動到堂本光一身邊，盤著腿讓堂本剛很輕易就能跨坐上去，堂本光一立即環抱堂本剛腰部，兩手亂摸一把。

「沒寫完不准碰我。」 

雙手夾住堂本光一臉龐搓揉，看堂本光一眼神充滿錯愕，堂本剛心情頓時好了許多，露出虎牙笑盈盈親了口被擠壓微張的雙唇。

「我是認真的。」

然後推開堂本光一，翻臉比翻書還快離開堂本光一身上，那手才碰上臀部立刻被堂本剛不留情拍落，從櫃子上抽出幾本習題『碰』的放到桌上，冷臉不再跟堂本光一對話。  
\--  
自從徹底實行家規開始，堂本剛終於獲得一絲絲平靜生活，即使周末難逃被蹂躪的下場，至少平時可以不用擔心隔天上班歪著腰或是脖頸有沒有吻痕。

「今天班上來了轉學生妮娜，從美國回來，大家掌聲歡迎下。」

站在講台上介紹早上被主任帶來的轉學生，金髮碧眼身材曼妙且活潑熱情的妮娜，進教室就吸引眾男生目光。

「大家好－我是妮娜！」

「老師！讓妮娜跟我坐！」

「老師！我這邊有空位！」

男學生們興奮躁動，大家目光都落在妮娜傲人得胸圍上，紛紛要求堂本剛安排妮娜坐到自己身邊。

「這個…」

「老師，妮娜想坐那邊可以嗎？」

甜甜燦笑，順著妮娜手指方向看過去，是堂本光一旁邊的位置。

「不行，堂本同學旁邊的位置是田中同學的，他今天請假而已。」

堂本剛果斷拒絕，他看堂本光一手撐下巴沒什麼反應，但目光好像…也放在轉學生身上？！

「嘿～老師不要這麼無情嘛～」妮娜嘟起嘴向堂本剛眨眨眼，手指點著雙唇神情好不無辜「不然問問堂本同學介不介意？」 

「好…」

其實他也可以用老師職權拒絕直接安排位置，但為了讓妮娜死心，堂本剛相信堂本光一會拒絕的。

「我不介意喔。」

差點從講台上摔倒，堂本剛有些不敢相信堂本光一的回答，但答應的事情無法反悔，而且妮娜立即揹著書包蹦蹦跳跳跑到堂本光一旁邊空位上坐下。  
堂本剛情緒突然上來，整天上課都擺張臉，作業也加重。

「吃飯了。」

回家也是語氣冰冷，餐桌上擺著白飯和生雞蛋以及一包沖泡式味噌湯，在堂本光一踏入餐廳瞬間堂本剛就離開，捧著泡麵坐到客廳沙發上吃，每天固定觀看的節目今天特別難看。

「…」

堂本光一先是確認晚餐就這樣，然後轉頭看向堂本剛背影，最後摸摸鼻子燒熱水泡味噌湯，晚餐就這樣解決了。

「你去別的地方睡。」

睡前堂本剛把棉被枕頭都丟出臥房，來不及進入臥房的堂本光一就硬生生被擋在門外，即使他怎麼呼喊堂本剛不搭理就是不搭理，只好抱著散落一地的枕頭棉被跑到客房，沒有抱著堂本剛入睡的夜晚堂本光一有些失眠。  
\--  
堂本家的冷戰持續了一周，雙方連交談都省了，早餐晚餐也不再烹煮，擺明了各過各的。

周末也停止親密，正確來說，堂本剛等著堂本光一跟自己解釋為什麼同意轉學生坐到旁邊，而堂本光一在學校也一反常態，和妮娜同桌後課堂上比較多話，甚至目光幾乎黏在她胸前…

「明明...明明...」

坐在床鋪敞開睡衣用手揉胸，堂本剛咬了咬下唇突然意識到自己在幹嘛，竟然為了高中生吃醋，等等，他才沒有吃醋好嗎！

點開手機滑動頁面，感情方面的文章不外乎是

【「出軌」有前兆！小心，遇上這8個警訊男友可能準備離開妳了】 

【十大感情死因 專家：分清需要與想要轉危為機】

連【婚內失戀】這種文章也都有！

堂本剛趕緊關上手機螢幕，臉埋在枕頭裡大喊「光一大笨蛋！！！」 

「哈啾──」

另一邊縮在客房睡覺的堂本光一突然打個噴嚏，流出一些鼻水，應該不會是感冒吧…  
\--  
基本上高三是不用參加學園祭擺攤，因為要準備段考跟升學，最後一年可以輕鬆參加學園祭。  
但堂本剛擔任的班級偏偏從高一開始就積極參與校園話劇，學園祭的話劇比賽自然早早提出報名，今年他們要演【羅密歐與茱麗葉】。

「不覺得有點老套嗎…」

堂本剛對台下激動萬分的學生們潑盆冷水，學生們都說堂本剛老師是不是提早進入更年期，這一兩個月態度丕變、課業也突然要求許多。

「經典永流傳啊老師～」

妮娜水汪汪碧眼環視班上同學，男生們像是被下蠱般連連點頭，還虧起堂本剛是不是失戀了所以對愛情故事過敏。

「班會你們自行討論吧，不要影響到課業就好。」

收拾講台上的本子，堂本剛刻意忽視堂本光一從班會開始就與同學熱情討論話劇內容的樣子，風風火火離開教室。

話劇企劃書最後遞交到堂本剛手上時，男主角沒有怨念是堂本光一，女主角則是轉學生妮娜，教室辦公室裡其他老師看到名單無一不讚嘆，未演先轟動。堂本剛邊客套邊說幾句擔心學生課業的話語，在其他老師們的目光下不情願的簽字蓋章同意。

就這樣，一年一度的學園祭在三個月後即將展開，堂本家的冷戰進入第二個月。

距離上次激烈情事是兩個半月前。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

正值青年且身強體壯的男性要說沒有需求慾望就太騙人了。

尤其是從天天恩愛突然直接進入冷卻期，長達兩個半月沒有接觸的堂本先生們，兩人都處於一觸即發、乾柴烈火的狀態。

家裡清掃大部分是由堂本剛負責，連續兩個月半收拾客房垃圾桶都瞧見一團團衛生紙，冷著臉當做沒有發現，只是默默減少補給衛生紙的次數，意思是『要就來上我，用什麼衛生紙』。

但這個暗示太迂迴，堂本光一沒有發現，他以為堂本剛是節儉持家，所以改利用洗澡或早上盥洗在廁所的時光宣洩，沒想到此舉令堂本剛更不悅。

對，兩位堂本冷戰有點久，不是堂本光一不想打破僵局，而是他還沒搞懂為什麼堂本剛會生氣；另一邊堂本剛則覺得都已經是要三十歲的大人了，跟未滿二十歲的少年嘔氣實在說不過去，卻拉不下臉和好，索性放置。

「為什麼我要像個怨夫…」

批改作業的紅筆放在嘟起的三角小嘴唇上，堂本剛雙手放在後腦勺，兩隻腳抵在書桌讓椅子翹著邊晃動。

學生的作業基本上沒什麼問題，課程進度也都有跟上，各別私下訪談進路也都有明確規畫，別的老師總是羨慕堂本剛帶到好班級，卻沒想過高一那年堂本剛花多少心力在和學生相處。  
最近忙於學園祭話劇排演，堂本剛只去過一次，是看演員彩排，明知道是演戲還是忍不住吃了堂本光一的醋，為什麼要對自己以外的人說甜蜜的台詞、閃爍愛意的眼神難道不是只屬於自己嗎！

一氣之下就沒有再去看話劇彩排，免得像是盯哨。

收拾完書桌發現以經晚上十一點多，不小心發呆一個小時，趕緊去浴室梳洗，洗到下半身時忍不住清理了下…  
\--  
堂本光一到現在依然不知道哪裡惹堂本剛不愉快，這件事情想跟長瀨商討卻又臉皮薄，更不可能詢問雙親，於是便承受著。

雖然家裡打掃是堂本剛在做，但丟垃圾是他在負責，當然也有發現臥室裡一堆可疑的衛生紙用量，起初還會面紅耳赤、後來衛生紙用量被管控後堂本光一有些委屈，難道就准許你堂本剛用衛生紙而我堂本光一就不能用嗎…  
不過堂本光一沒有問出口，他知道堂本剛雖然年紀比較大可是很容易為了小事情較真，也會為小事情拉不下臉、臉皮薄得很。

背誦完台詞隨手放在地板上，堂本光一凝視著天花板、右手無意識搭在小腹上，不知不覺順著肌理往下撫摸，右腳靠在床沿邊晃啊晃，不久後瞇起雙眼發出輕嘆。

堂本剛看了眼時間已經超過十二點，他站在客房外屏氣凝神啃咬大拇指，門縫沒有透出燈光代表堂本光一已經就寢，到底該不該趁機夜襲呢？

不、他只是想要進行結婚夫夫正常的生理需求罷了！什麼夜襲。

躡手躡腳打開客房門，藉由走廊黃光透入隱約能辨識堂本光一趴睡在床上，堂本剛將門在身後關上，室內拖鞋隱去腳步聲使成功堂本剛來到床邊沒有吵醒熟睡中的人。

「嘖…」

非常小聲的砸舌聲在寧靜客房內飄盪，堂本剛趕緊摀住嘴巴，就怕吵醒堂本光一，另一方面思考怎麼把人翻過來。

黑暗令所有感官都放大，雖然用同樣沐浴乳然而堂本光一身上有著少年獨有的陽光乾爽氣味，浮動在空氣中勾引堂本剛渴切慾望。

堂本剛脫去室內拖膝蓋先放上床鋪形成凹陷，這時堂本光一抓著薄被翻身、呼吸依舊平穩沒有轉醒跡象，等待期間令堂本剛忍不住閉起眼睛逃避現實，想著要不然乾脆算了，不做了！

「吱呦…」

突然間細微的呢喃從堂本光一小嘴流洩，堂本剛心臟瞬間漏跳一拍，藉由月光望著熟睡中的堂本光一，睫毛輕微顫動，抓著薄被看起來好像有些不安。  
這剎那堂本剛有種為什麼要置氣讓彼此不好過呢的檢討想法劃過心底，眼神變得柔情似水，將薄被由下往上拉起，果然裸睡的人下半身直接展露在眼前。

他忍不住湊上去先用鼻尖嗅聞屬於堂本光一的氣味，扶著熟睡中的慾望用臉頰蹭了蹭，許久沒有觸碰到的柔軟絲綢般觸感與勃起後緊繃傲然的觸感完全不同，都令堂本剛為之瘋狂。  
先把熟睡的慾望含入口中用津液稍微潤滑，舌頭在莖身和傘部來回舔弄，喉頭不時小力吸吮下，青年不禁撩的慾望慢慢漲大充斥口腔，再吐出從根部仔細舔弄不急著再次含入口中。

「唔...嗯...」

堂本光一蹙起最近修得細細的眉，小嘴發出輕吟聲。夢中堂本剛正津津有味吸吮他的下身，圓潤的臉頰因吸吮而凹陷的樣子很誘人，烏亮的圓眸因頂到咽喉不適閃爍淚花委屈且魅惑，忍不住想要多欺負點。  
堂本剛感受到堂本光一下意識挺動腰部，隨即放棄舔弄分身，背對著堂本光一將硬挺抵在清理好的身後、用手撥開臀瓣緩緩把硬挺擠入。

「嗯哼──」

許久沒有被進入的身體有些不適，括約肌抵抗了下炙熱的硬挺未果只能緊緊箍住緩慢入侵的莖身，甬道雖然有事先潤滑過但還是顯得有些生澀，皺摺被硬挺一層層熨平突破然後再次湧上包裹，碾壓過微凸起的前列線時堂本剛身體顫抖了下，半垂的分身才又抬起，冒出些許晶瑩。

「哈啊──吱呦…？」

這時才從睡夢中轉醒，堂本光一藉由月光發現眼前背對自己努力吞納硬挺的堂本剛，背脊與脖頸拉出一條優美弧線，夢中的情節原來是真的。

他趕緊撐起上身想要協助堂本剛，才碰到堂本剛腰部就被打手，堂本剛用帶著鼻音的軟糯語氣夾帶喘息，艱難的迸出完整字句。

「別碰我…」

堂本光一內心嘆氣，兩人最隱密的地方都緊緊結合了，是要怎麼不碰觸。

既然如此就別怪他了。

「啊！不要！」

不要就是要。

堂本光一坐起身調整姿勢，突如其來的動作頂的堂本剛無助呻吟，他的確沒有碰到堂本剛，只是兩手撐在身後、雙腳在堂本剛張開的雙腿間微微曲起，給堂本剛掌握節奏又能將分身磨蹭堂本光一大腿內側，最後堂本剛妥協手放在堂本光一膝蓋上動作。

「好想你…」

黑暗中堂本剛帶有線香的香味透過高升的體溫傳遞到堂本光一鼻間，他忍不住靠近些嗅聞，又怕碰到堂本剛惹人更不開心，只好小聲呢喃。

「騙子…」

律動中的堂本剛被堂本光一的告白暖了心，但想到最近課堂上堂本光一幾乎頻頻望向旁邊的妮娜，內心又是一陣緊縮。

「怎麼會騙吱呦呢…」

堂本光一委屈，這世界上誰都可以誤會他就堂本剛不行，扁起小嘴不愉悅。

「光一都、都…」身下傳遞陣陣快感跟內心的酸楚融合，堂本剛抱住堂本光一膝蓋仰著頭喘息，快要無法完整說出句子「都不看我…」 

「是吱呦不讓我看的！」

這下堂本光一憋不住了，不顧還在動作的人直接放倒床上，抽出性器將堂本剛翻過身面對自己，然後壓住他雙腿扳成M字型再猛地插入不停張合的穴口，硬挺猛力搗入甬道深處撞擊上稚嫩，被這攻勢堂本剛的分身流淌一汨汨晶瑩，三角小嘴再也扼止不住叫喊，雙手環上堂本光一背部配合下身撞擊節奏力道抓出一條條紅痕，當然有稍微控制力氣，他可捨不得抓傷堂本光一。

堂本光一換扣住堂本剛的腰部，瞇著眼睛欣賞堂本剛沉溺在情慾中的神態，硬挺感受著甬道吸吮的力道越來越強烈，能感受到堂本剛就快要高潮的緊繃感，忍不住手愛撫起胸前被冷落的乳珠，嘴唇覆蓋在染上粉色氣息的肌膚，一口一口親啃烙印。

沒多久堂本剛達到高潮，先是分身射出不少的白濁、顫抖中縮緊的甬道夾著堂本光一貫穿嫩肉的硬挺、加快的搗弄和撞擊到深處的快感使身後也達到高潮，在甬道不規摺的激烈吸吮下堂本光一也釋放在堂本剛體內，沒停止抽插直到最後一滴慾望也埋入深處才罷休。

「我哪有不讓你看我…」

恢復呼吸節奏後，找回理智的堂本剛想起堂本光一說的話，滿是疑惑。

「課堂上跟吱呦對到眼就被狠狠瞪了，這不就是不讓我看嘛...」

趴在堂本剛起伏胸膛上不願離開，雙手緊緊抱著堂本剛的腰，好像有點瘦了。

「那是因為你、你、根本沒認真上課。」

口齒伶俐的人結巴，堂本剛忘了為什麼會瞪堂本光一。

「那能告訴我，最近吱呦在生什麼氣嗎？」

下巴抵在堂本剛胸膛、堂本光一抬眼望向堂本剛，偏狹長的眼眸裡滿是小心翼翼跟無辜，堂本剛唇瓣動了幾下後，輕嘆口氣。

「我、我…」眼睛不自在飄向旁邊，心虛不敢對視「…在想光一是不是、是不是喜歡年輕的…」 

「哈？！」

堂本光一雙手撐在堂本剛身側，居高臨下俯視堂本剛，對於堂本剛的回答充滿不解。

「轉學生來你不是滿開心的嗎…」說起來就心酸，堂本剛累積在心底的情緒終於得以發洩「你沒有拒絕她坐你旁邊，還總是看著她…」

「那是因為、」

「我知道，你還年輕，會喜歡巨乳跟漂亮對象也是自然，」堂本剛沒有給堂本光一解釋機會，繼續自顧自的說「我就胸不夠大嘛…」 

雙手覆蓋在胸膛亂揉一把，看的堂本光一又是慾火難耐又是心疼。

「才不是這樣…」

「而且光一如果喜歡女生也沒關係，本來青少年時期就是自我探索的階段，只是我希望、希望如果...」

堂本剛說不下去了，他感覺到堂本光一消退的慾望從身體滑出，身後空虛外還不停往外流淌愛溢，內心又湧上酸楚。

「如果什麼？」

堂本光一把堂本剛臉龐擺正面對自己，雙眼如炬盯著堂本剛。

堂本剛從堂本光一暗色瞳孔中瞧見倒映著的自己，潮紅的臉龐滿臉無措，更加垂頭喪氣。

「如果光一真的喜歡上別人…請老實告訴我…」

他不希望堂本光一留下是因為憐憫或是為了負責，他想要堂本光一待在身邊是因為愛自己。

「那剛呢？」

「欸？」

「剛真的喜歡我嗎？不是因為被我雙親懇求而跟我結婚？或是勉強和我在一起嗎？」

「不、」被堂本光一的反問噎著，堂本剛有些慌亂，也許一開始抱持著試試看的心情，但這些日子和堂本光一的相處讓堂本剛確定了心意，他喜歡上單純又直接得堂本光一，喜歡的不得了還吃醋了「我喜歡光一，真的！」 

怕堂本光一不相信，堂本剛抓著堂本光一的手臂，信誓旦旦回答。

「我也是喔，從第一眼就喜歡剛，以後也只會喜歡剛。」

有些乾澀的雙唇吻上濕潤的三角小嘴，好久沒有親吻了，不管是不是熱戀期都需要天天親吻啊…

「那為什麼總是看向妮娜。」

難分難捨的親吻結束後堂本剛還是不吐不快，把疑問問出口。

「剛不覺得妮娜化妝技巧很好嗎？」

「欸？什麼意思...」

堂本剛沒有多注意過轉學生，應該說連主任把妮娜帶到面前堂本剛都沒有仔細聽進去什麼，只是讚嘆才高中就有傲人的胸圍。

「他長髮其實是假髮，臉上的妝容每天都持久穩定，凸顯優點遮蓋缺點，這次話劇上幫大家不少忙呢。」

等等，假髮？這是什麼意思？

「光一…假髮是什麼意思…」

「咦？剛不是也知道嗎？妮娜是男生啊。」

堂本光一從堂本剛驚訝的反應中發現，原來堂本剛不知道妮娜是男生，而且，這陣子堂本剛情緒反常是因為吃醋啊～

「我怎麼會不知道。」

試圖強裝鎮定卻無法呼嚨已經瞇起雙眼壞笑的堂本光一，堂本剛臉一紅索性不說話，逕自推開堂本光一要下床去沖洗。

「原來吱呦是大醋包～」

堂本光一隨著堂本剛身後一同進入浴室，解開誤會後不管隔天還要上學，硬是在浴室裡又來一次，隔天堂本剛差點錯過早上教師會議。  
\--  
在學校趁空閒認真看了下妮娜的資料，在備註上有記載從小就認為自己是女生的妮娜後來在美國動過手術取得女性身份才轉學到日本。  
堂本剛為自己吃了快三個月的飛醋感到頭痛，也覺得對不起妮娜，同時也對妮娜趕到深深的配服。

「剛老師，請問您現在有空嗎？」

站在教師辦公室門口的是班長向理，一向乖巧功課又好，堂本剛對她印象始終不錯，是令人放心的學生。

「向理同學怎麼了嗎？」

下午教師辦公室裡沒有剩幾位老師，堂本剛拉開旁邊的座椅示意向理坐下說。

「我只是想問個問題，馬上就走，」向理笑笑的站在堂本剛旁邊，環視辦公室其他老師距離確定不會被偷聽到後，彎下腰用甜甜的高中少女嗓音、兩眼緊盯堂本剛表情，緩緩開口

「剛老師跟光一同居對吧？」

堂本剛波瀾不驚的表情差點騙倒向理，不發一語是無法逃過問題的，因為向理從口袋裡拿出手機，打開準備好的畫面放到堂本剛面前。

是今天早上兩人走出公寓怕遲到決定一同搭乘計程車，堂本光一替他開車門還小心護著頭頂的照片。

「該怎麼辦呢？剛、老、師。」

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

「學園祭那天臨時沒空嗎？」

堂本光一邊用毛巾擦頭邊往堂本剛方向走，和好後才約好學園祭當天下午要一起去妮娜兼差的女僕咖啡廳逛逛。  
有妮娜坐鎮女僕咖啡廳攤位釋出的預約票券早早被一搶而空，堂本光一還是私下請妮娜幫忙弄出兩個位置，說是要帶剛老師見見世面。

自從堂本剛發現妮娜以前是男兒身後，對她的態度也有些轉變，幸好妮娜美式作風也沒放在心上。倒是私下師生訪談時得知，妮娜有跟堂本光一告白，而堂本光一表明已經有心儀的對象跟她是不可能的，但堂本光一很好奇妮娜的假髮是怎麼弄得，怎麼跟真的一樣自然。  
這點讓妮娜錯愕，原來以為堂本光一對自己有興趣是錯覺，堂本光一是對她的化妝技巧跟假髮有興趣，不過妮娜也非心胸狹小之人，既然當不成戀人還是能當朋友，也傾囊相授化妝技巧給堂本光一。

「嗯…老師們當天比較忙嘛…」堂本剛眼神閃爍，在堂本光一坐到身邊時挪動了下屁股，稍微隔出距離。

「那我去幫你忙吧。」 

堂本光一自然有發現堂本剛異樣，思索這幾天有哪裡做錯嗎？  
除了違規家規每晚都恩愛外，但大多時候也是堂本剛主動的，讓堂本光一一度又驚又喜。

「不用了，你們上午話劇結束就只剩下午有空，最後一年學園祭，好好把握青春的尾巴吧。」

堂本剛眼色黯淡，雖然學校還沒公布，不過當天晚上學校會施放煙火，好想跟堂本光一在校園裡賞煙火…即使是偷偷摸摸躲在教室或校園角落也好。

「說吧，發生什麼事情了。」

連平時喜歡的節目都沒看進去，堂本光一直覺堂本剛肯定遇到什麼事情了，不然晚餐炸雞塊怎麼會輕易被自己搶走一個。為了避免上次誤會事件再次發生，堂本光一決定直接問原因。

「沒發生什麼事情…」

「夫夫之間是否應該坦承以待？」

堂本剛語塞，三角小嘴噘了起來。

「剛是不信任我？」

「不是！」

「那有什麼不能讓我知道的？」

堂本光一身體側向堂本剛，還沒吹乾的髮尾掛著水珠，不時低落在睡褲上形成深色印記。在短暫沉默對視後堂本剛終於忍不住開口，將發生的事情全盤托出。

向理雖然撞見兩人一同步出公寓，但礙於公寓管理嚴謹也無法查出更深入的資訊，所以她用技想要套堂本剛話，沒想到堂本剛波瀾不驚的表情不像是跟堂本光一有什麼特殊關係，於是她改用另種方式。

「她手上有掌握什麼證據嗎？」

「只有我們那天一起出門的照片…」

「那剛怕什麼。」

不悅的情緒寫滿整臉，從來只有堂本光一威脅恐嚇別人，現在竟然淪落到被威脅恐嚇，而且還不是針對自己、是針對自己的另一半。

「我們結婚的事情還沒跟學校通知，反正我們都姓堂本，為了避免問題複雜化，暫時是沒有引起向理其他疑心，她就希望學園祭跟你度過，你就配合一下吧。」

好吧，堂本剛知道這個理由很爛，但當下向理也沒有提出太過份的要求，而且向理也沒有把事情往結婚方面想，以為兩人是親戚或是兄弟罷了。

「我拒絕。」

堂本光一冷臉，這次換他不開心，被威脅就妥協是不行的，尤其堂本剛竟然要他跟別人去約會，還是在高中最後一年的學園祭。

「光一拜託嘛…」堂本剛自知理虧，雙手合十差點要跪趴在沙發上懇求堂本光一了「不然你有什麼要求我都答應你！」 

「哼。」

不理會堂本剛，想起頭髮還沒吹乾，堂本光一轉身就走回臥室去。

「再加上聖誕節去溫泉之旅！」

跟在堂本光一身後，堂本剛想起冷戰前堂本光一心心念念的溫泉之旅。匆忙結婚連婚禮都沒有，蜜月旅行當然不可能成行，所以堂本光一一直想要跟堂本剛在國內兩人旅遊。

堂本光一沒有停下腳步，走進臥室拿起放在櫃子上的吹風機吹起頭髮。

「我保證以後再也不會發生這類的事情！」

堂本剛想要接過吹風機幫堂本光一吹頭髮被拒，繞到他面前繼續試圖說服旦那，圓滾滾的雙眸硬是逼出水光，盯得堂本光一就要投降。

關上吹風機、堂本光一依舊表情不變，望向堂本剛的眼神有稍微柔和，緊抿的雙唇緩緩開啟。

「學園祭當天剛一樣把時間空出來給我，」輕緩的語氣帶著不容拒絕的堅定，捧著堂本剛的臉頰牢牢對視不讓他閃躲「向理那邊我會處理。」 

「嗯…」

臉頰被扣住沒辦法隨意上下點頭，聲音也只能從被擠壓的三角小嘴擠出。

「學園祭結束後幫我剪頭髮。」

「咦…欸…」

堂本剛想說他不會，可是被扣住臉除了發出單音節聲音外無法說話。

「我不喜歡別人碰我…頭髮也有點長了，等話劇結束就想剪掉，即使剛剪壞了也沒關係。」

堂本光一臉上才展露淡淡笑容，看的堂本剛內心一陣躁動。

「年末剛很忙吧，溫泉之旅可以等忙完後再說，」

「可、是、」

「相對的今年是我們第一個新年，我想要跟剛過，就我們倆個沒有別人，也不回家。」

原本想要說服堂本光一去泡溫泉的堂本剛頓時傻住，之前某次在網路上看見夫妻過年該怎麼分配時間跟拜訪雙方長輩，讓堂本剛焦躁了好段時間，連新年的餐點要怎麼製作都開始研究，這一切都看在堂本光一眼裡。

「因為我父母平時工作忙碌，只有過年可以喘口氣，就別回去打擾他們了。」堂本光一所言不假，也讓堂本剛內心不那麼內疚「如果剛想回家過年我們也可以一起回去喔。」

「嗯，今年我們倆個一起過就好。」

堂本剛也伸出手捧住堂本光一臉龐，露出小虎牙笑了。

「最後，剛該幫我準備考試了。」

沒想到堂本光一會提出這麼正經的要求，堂本剛有些驚訝，內心卻不免感慨，之前還毛躁的青少年竟然在不知不覺中轉變成大人了，倒是他還把堂本光一當成小孩在看…

「好，下周一開始晚餐後加緊複習！」  
\--  
學園祭當天高中來了不少校外人士，有些是別校的好友死黨或是戀人，校園裡不乏成雙成對的情侶親密漫步。

「唷！剛老師！」

長瀨當然不會錯過堂本光一就讀學校的學園祭，手裡拿著熱騰騰章魚燒、咬竹籤大辣辣閒晃，路上正巧遇見要去禮堂觀劇的堂本剛。

「嗨，長瀨，禮堂禁止吃東西喔。」

「嘖，我又沒說要去看那傢伙演男主角…」

雖然這麼說，但實際上加快進食，滿嘴塞滿章魚燒的長瀨跟在堂本剛身邊走，還不時對長得漂亮的女高中生眨眼。

「長瀨待會中午要吃什麼呢？」

突然想起上次出的意外，如果不是長賴，後果不堪設想，之後說要請長瀨吃飯也一直沒有約成，既然待會堂本光一結束話劇後要跟向理一起，那這段空檔就找長瀨吃飯當作答謝吧。

「啊、剛老師，這我得拒絕你。」

「咦？」

長瀨稍微靠近堂本剛卻沒有太過接近，壓低音量用兩人可聽見的聲音說：「朋友夫不可戲。」

進入禮堂前堂本剛華麗的白了長瀨一眼，隨後笑了起來，看來堂本光一有個不錯的好友。

「說真的，待會小光跟我有約，所以剛老師抱歉啦。」

跟著堂本剛走到禮堂最前面三排，找到空位坐下後才又小聲跟堂本剛解釋，對上堂本剛充滿疑惑的眼神，長瀨怕多說多錯，之後不願再跟堂本剛對談，兩眼直勾勾盯著還沒揭幕的舞台，直到幕緩緩拉起。

『啊！羅密歐、羅密歐、為何你是羅密歐？』

妮娜滿是哀愁的表情深深打動在場觀眾，連長瀨也發出輕聲嘆息。

堂本剛看著堂本光一俊朗的打扮，內心也輕輕嘆息。默默思考應該幫堂本光一多買些衣服好襯托與生俱來的王子氣息，卻又擔心如此閃亮的堂本光一會被覬覦。

「放心吧剛老師，他是你的，而且他只屬於你。」長瀨沒頭沒腦的衝著堂本剛說了句，還附贈爽朗的笑容。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

走在校園裡都能聽見學生們在談論堂本光一和妮娜主演的【羅密歐與茱麗葉】，連帶身為班導的堂本剛都走路有風，不時收到其他老師敬佩目光和讚嘆。

下午一點到三點是堂本剛留守緊急聯絡單位的時段，棚子裡除了堂本剛外還有學生會的學生，他們正津津樂道討論話劇，還提起學園祭另一個人氣攤位『女僕咖啡廳』。

「剛老師班上的轉學生都很出色呢！」學生會的A子突然想到什麼對堂本剛拋出話題。

「欸？嘛…不只轉學生喔，大家都很優秀。」

做為傑出教師的堂本剛在學校出了名的恭謙有禮，是不少女學生嚮往的對象，即使沒有被堂本剛教過課，但只要跟堂本剛搭話都能得到溫和對待。

「剛老師也會去女僕咖啡廳坐坐嗎？」學生會的B君眼睛瞪的大大的，語氣有些激動。

「你們學生去就好，有老師去多掃興呢～」

堂本剛的笑容像是冬日旭陽般溫暖，內心卻是忐忑，到底堂本光一要他把時間依舊空出來是什麼意思？現在堂本光一跟向理不知道在做什麼？

喔對了，還有長瀨。

「剛老師，待會我們可以提早十分鐘離開嗎？」

B君有些不好意思的開口，因為去女僕咖啡廳的教室有點遠，他好不容易搶到三點的位置，票券上寫逾時不候。

「喔──好吧，待會如果沒有什麼事情的話你們就先離開吧。」

看了眼手錶已經兩點半了，也沒有什麼事情發生，當然不要有事情發生事最好的。想起運動會時一天有好幾位學生受傷、中暑跟暈倒，每年都要經歷一次精神緊繃跟肌肉緊繃的日子，學園祭相對之下溫和可愛多了。

而學生會的A子跟B君真的兩點五十分準時離開。堂本剛待在棚子裡等著交接的老師跟學生會學生來，放空望向遠方時看見像是堂本光一的身影，旁邊的女學生應該就是向理，兩人行徑的方向是校園後方，怎麼沒有長瀨？

「剛老師，我來交接囉！」

個子嬌小的高橋老師依舊活力四射，手上還拿著一堆吃的儼然是來的路上跟學生搜刮的樣子。

「接下來麻煩高橋老師了。」

把交接單遞交給高橋老師確認簽名後堂本剛快速往堂本光一和向理的方向前去，越接近學園祭堂本剛的心越糾結，他覺得早就該拒絕向理的要求，不應該擔心拒絕會傷害到學生的心才是。  
\--  
「不要這樣啦！」

找了好久都沒看見兩人身影，正當堂本剛懷疑是不是眼花看錯人還是兩人轉移到別處時，在校園隱密角落處聽見帶些恐懼又憤怒的女聲，是向理。

「都說了不要！放開我！」

堂本剛小跑起來，聲音聽上去有些害怕，該不會不良的堂本光一又出現了！

「你…你們在做什麼！」

跑得上氣不接下氣，好不容易抵達現場，看見坐在學校圍牆上的向理緊閉雙眼兩手牢牢抓著欄杆不敢動作、同樣跨坐在圍牆上的堂本光一淘氣的抓她手臂搖晃還不時嘲笑。

「啊！剛老師你怎麼來了？」

站在圍牆邊的是長瀨，他雙手平抬像是隨時要接住圍牆上掉下來的人般，臉上也是大大笑容。

「剛老師，救我…」聽見剛老師三個字向理立刻張開眼、往堂本剛的方向呼喊求救「光一君真的太過分了！」 

好不容易才搭救向理下來，臉上梨花帶水的模樣令堂本剛頭痛，無奈的詢問到底發生了什麼事情。

「班長說想要體驗刺激的高中生活啊。」

「才不是要這種刺激！」

向理接過長瀨遞的手帕擦拭眼淚，突然覺得看似狂野的長瀨原來也有心細的一面，尤其剛才都在圍牆旁邊準備接住可能摔落的自己，向理對上長瀨目光時小臉微紅。

「好好好，光一同學，你帶班長體驗了什麼？」

堂本剛扶額，太陽穴跳動有些刺痛，努力繃著臉不讓內心的喜悅顯示出來。

「他讓我把該幫忙收拾話劇道具的工作丟下就走、午餐私闖天台吃炒麵麵包跟汽水、吃完的麵包塑膠袋往底下路過的訓導主任扔、去鬼屋嚇鬼、然後就是翻牆逃出校園！」

聽向理說的振振有詞，每一項都是滔天大罪般，除了堂本剛極力掩飾笑意外，堂本光一坐在圍牆上笑得差點翻過去，長瀨比較紳士沒有笑太誇張，但臉上肌肉也是撐不住上揚。

「這樣啊…光一同學你給我下來！」

裝出嚴師般的表情，稍稍斥責堂本光一，堂本光一也十分配合，全程低頭不發一語，其實是堂本光一怕抬起頭看見向理又會大笑。最後在堂本剛要求下跟向理道歉。

「班長抱歉，是我不對。」

向理雖然接受了堂本光一得道歉，但內心對堂本光一的評價已經一落千丈，原本以為堂本光一是高冷酷帥男子，沒想到是幼稚無賴屁孩。

最後哼了聲轉頭就走。

「呼～終於把人打發走了。」堂本光一露出愉悅神情，對堂本剛挑眉。

「啊、我的手帕！」長瀨沒頭沒腦的說了句，便轉身去追向理。

「你這好友眼力真好。」

拍開堂本光一趁機靠上後腰的手，在校園裡堂本剛可不希望堂本光一對自己做出太出格的動作，之前在圖書館那次嚇的半死，在圖書館整理書籍都得左顧右盼堂本光一有沒有出現。

「不然怎麼會是好友呢～」

「我走了。」

在校園隱密角落裡不做點什麼好像有違堂本光一處事作風，不著痕跡把堂本剛往牆面逼近，下一秒就被堂本剛閃開溜走。  
堂本剛早就看穿堂本光一用意，先是假裝順他意，再觀察可以逃跑路線。

「待會五點女僕咖啡廳見──」堂本光一也沒有追上，只對著堂本剛背影喊著「不見不散喔！」 

堂本剛沒有回頭、擺了擺手，什麼不見不散，他就不去。  
\--  
但是如果真的不去，依照堂本光一個性肯定會一直等著，所以五點準時出現在女僕咖啡廳教室外的堂本剛，被人潮壅擠的場面愣住。

「剛老師～」被圍繞的妮娜率先發現門口的堂本剛，揮舞手臂邊喊「快、快去幫老師帶位～」 

其他男學生目光不是很友善的掃射堂本剛，即使知道堂本剛是妮娜的班導，但在女僕咖啡廳大家都是平等的！

「剛老師這邊請。」

女僕咖啡廳是隔壁班的學生想出來的點子，聽說五點到六點會有女僕們的表演跟合照時間，申請的教室位置正好還能從窗外看見施放的煙火，整個學園祭最賺錢的應該就是他們了。

堂本剛被帶往旁邊的教室，比起其他兩間人聲鼎沸、人滿為患，這間小教室根本荒涼，該不會是被耍了吧。

「這是特別招待剛老師的座席，請先入座，待會為您送上餐點。」  
帶位的學生畢恭畢敬退出，堂本剛坐在位置上，課桌鋪著白色餐桌布上還有一塊靛藍色桌布、正中間擺放小盆玫瑰與滿天星插花、另外有兩人的餐具，堂本剛猜想堂本光一是想跟自己約會，待會會穿西裝出現嗎？

「主、主人，歡迎你回來。」

欸───

盯著窗外校園在夕陽下的景色發呆，沒發現門被打開。

聽見熟悉的聲音瞬間轉頭，打扮成女僕模樣的堂本光一出現，一頭黑長直髮上別著黑白蕾絲女僕帽飾、身上是典型黑白配色女僕裝、白色圍裙別的名牌寫著『Pika醬』，兩手手腕也綁著黑白蕾絲裝飾、筆直的雙腿倒是沒有像其他人穿絲襪或網襪，不過本來就稀疏的腿毛卻剃光了，有鞋跟的黑色皮鞋讓堂本光一雙腿看上去更白皙修長。

堂本剛除了凝望堂本光一外沒有其他動作，連呼吸都差點忘記。

「你說點什麼啊…」

堂本光一罕見的害羞，這裝扮是妮娜幫他選的，假髮跟妝容也是妮娜手把手指導，選定黑直髮比較符合高中生年紀、有種好學生的禁慾氣息，淡妝就能凸顯堂本光一五官優點，惟有護唇膏用了不少，太過乾澀的嘴唇讓妮娜頭痛，還要堂本光一先去去雙唇角質再來。

「光、」

「是Pika醬喔！」

夕陽穿透玻璃灑入教室裡，兩人彷彿上演什麼青春青澀清純校園愛情故事般。

「Pika醬、」

「是，主人。」

盡力模仿妮娜教導的女僕動作，雖然彆扭但看在堂本剛眼裡別有一番風味。

「有什麼可以喝或吃的嗎？」

突然想起午餐只吃了飯糰，走廊上飄盪的鬆餅香甜氣味使堂本剛有些嘴饞，況且眼前的堂本光一也透露香甜氣息，令堂本剛艱難的吞嚥口水。

「愛的鬆餅跟甜蜜蜜奶茶好嗎？」

說完堂本光一小臉漲紅，這菜單名稱到底誰取的？出來！我絕對不會揍你！

「好…」

堂本剛抿起嘴巴克制笑意，眼前的旦那實在太可愛了，第一次看到這麼軟萌的堂本光一。

「喂、VIP這邊要鬆餅跟奶茶，蜂蜜跟鮮奶油多一點另外裝。」取出對講機堂本光一瞬間恢復正常，口氣微慍下達指令「動作快點，不然趕不上煙火釋放啊！」 

有些崩壞的畫風也很可愛，堂本剛趁著堂本光一背對自己下單時偷偷拿出手機拍照，女僕裝背後的白色蝴蝶結很可愛、站三七步不耐煩講對講機的堂本光一背影有著不良女僕風味。

「主人讓您久等了。」

轉過身又是甜美帶點羞赧表情，彷彿剛才那個不良並不存在。

「嗯…餐點大概要多久才會好？」堂本剛拿起桌上餐具敲桌面幾下。

「15分鐘吧。」

「Pika醬有沒有提供什麼服務呢？」

「欸？」

對上堂本剛圓眸裡閃爍的晶光，堂本光一有種平時調戲角色對調的感覺，有些異樣但是並不討厭…是剛的話…不討厭喔。

「聽學生說有加五百日幣可以看女僕表演『萌え』的動作，或是合照之類的，難道Pika醬沒有嗎？」學園祭的女僕咖啡廳當然不可能提供太過火的服務，不過這些小福利今天可都是傳遍校園了，這麼好的機會堂本剛當然不會放過。

「Pika醬這樣不合格啊…」

見堂本光一遲遲沒有回應，堂本剛故意有些失落的說了句。

「那你不准錄影拍照。」

堂本光一低著頭小聲回應，腳尖點著腳尖不安扭動著。

「想看『萌え』的Pika醬！」

「也不准嘲笑我。」

「喜歡你都來不及了，快～」

所謂的『萌え』就是女僕們兩隻手握拳擺在下巴附近、類似貓咪動作般，身體配合左右扭動，用甜美的嗓音喊『萌え萌え－』。

堂本光一動作十分到位，搭配害羞神色超過一百分，尤其做完動作後直接掩面衝入堂本剛懷裡，堂本剛心臟都不是自己的了。

叩叩──

「送餐點來囉～」

教室門外響起的敲門聲讓堂本光一瞬間恢復冷淡起身，彷彿什麼都沒有發生過，走向放在門邊桌上的餐點優雅端起。

「主人請用～」

「唔…好像少了點什麼…」

鬆餅上用草莓醬畫出一個愛心，旁邊點綴幾片水果，鮮奶油跟蜂蜜另外盛裝。堂本剛對著餐點若有所思，遲遲沒有下手。

「那、那Pika醬來注入變好吃的魔法喔～」料到堂本剛會提出這個要求，堂本光一深呼口氣，雙手比心從頭頂左右搖晃下來到胸前再往前一推。

「美味しくな－れ」 

「嗯～超好吃～」

堂本剛配合的吃了口鬆餅，然後大力稱讚。到這裡堂本光一已經快要撐不下去了，羞恥爆表，他沒想到堂本剛竟然這麼會玩。

「來、坐上來。」

往後推開椅子與桌面拉出空間，拍著大腿示意堂本光一坐上來。

「不行喔～」

「Pika醬都把門鎖上了，還在扭捏什麼。」

識破堂本光一偽裝的扭捏，堂本光一也不再假裝，小屁股直接坐上堂本剛的大腿。

「要不要吃一口？」

「不要。」

「fufufu～聲音也不裝啦。」

反差萌太可愛了，堂本剛手繞過堂本光一纖瘦的腰部，要切鬆餅的手被堂本光一攔下，換成堂本光一切鬆餅沾鮮奶油再放入堂本剛開啟的三角小嘴裡。

「喜歡嗎？」

「為什麼要做這打扮？」

「先說喜不喜歡！」

屁股往堂本剛下腹扭了下，表示不滿堂本剛沒有回答就發問。

「喜歡，是光一都喜歡。」

貼在堂本光一背上，聞著堂本光一身上的味道，和自己同款的沐浴乳跟忙碌整天的淡淡汗酸味，是青春的氣息。

「之前你不是看節目說想去體驗一下嗎...」

被堂本光一這句話點起薄弱回憶，那是好幾個月前無意間轉台看到什麼『奔奔奔』節目到秋葉原女僕咖啡廳，隨口說了句沒去過很想去看看，沒想到堂本光一竟然記在心上。

「我以為是光一喜歡做這種打扮。」

「…」

「喂、不是真的說中了吧…」

「如果剛喜歡的話，可以喔...」

不良女僕突然上身，稍微側身用食指抵住堂本剛下巴往上抬，堂本光一今天眼線些微往上勾，像是狐狸眼，勾心攝魂。

堂本剛吞了口口水，任由堂本光一手掌放在自己後腦勺定住、比女生還好看的小臉越來越近、擦了淡粉色唇膏的小嘴貼上，香軟的舌頭滑入口腔裡交纏。  
\--  
六點整，學園祭的煙火準時施放。

在堂本光一精心準備的教室裡，窗外絢爛花火照亮漆黑室內，擁吻良久的兩人才依依不捨分開雙唇。

堂本光一從堂本剛大腿上下來，牽起堂本剛手帶他走到窗邊欣賞美景，在堂本剛沉迷於花火釋放時繞到他身後，環抱住他不給他逃跑機會。

「別在窗邊！」

堂本剛彆扭的轉頭咬牙低吼，手想撥開堂本光一卻無果，身後被炙熱抵著，突然後悔為什麼要撩撥年輕的旦那。

「別怕，有我在呢。」

沉穩嗓音落在堂本剛耳裡的確起了不少安定作用，但眼下的場所完全不適合啊！

不過想想，被不良女僕硬上的機會可不是天天有，堂本剛服從於內心慾望，一手撐在窗台上、另手解開皮帶，噘起臀部往後蹭了下堂本光一早就高昂的硬挺，側著頭望向堂本光一變得深沉的雙眸，手指頭放在嘴邊說

「美味しくな－れ」

青春的性愛猶如夜空綻放的七彩煙花，斑斕璀璨、魅力四射。


	9. Chapter 9

今年對堂本光一而言，是無可言喻的幸運年。

厭倦的高中課業因為家教老師堂本剛而有了一百八十度的改變，堂本剛不是父母請來最優秀的家教老師，卻是最好看、說話最有趣可愛的，專心替自己上課的模樣令人心動，尤其每次面對堂本光一突然的發問稍稍停頓的瞬間，那三角小嘴像是發出無聲的「欸？」，然後眨下眼、發出帶點鼻音的沉吟邊思考，最後認真回覆。  
如果遇到堂本剛不是很有把握的問題，會慎重寫下回去找資料後下次再給予回覆。

「笨蛋…」

對躺在身邊才結束激烈情事就陷入熟睡的容顏，用指腹滑過鼻梁，含有寵溺意味的輕聲細語。再沒幾天就要過年了，堂本光一不小心發現堂本剛私下準備的生日禮物，假裝不知道的同時，回憶起初識的畫面。

堂本剛不是第一個對自己好的人，也不會是最後一個，可是堂本剛是沒有目的性的對自己好，即使堂本光一略帶故意問艱澀的問題或是探及私人的問題，堂本剛總是能溫和的給予回應。

這樣的人怎麼能不被好好護在手心照顧呢。

誤打誤撞下堂本剛和自己發生關係，被父母撞見，竟然順理成章結婚。幸福來的超級快，連家門都不用出就直接找上門。

當堂本光一轉學到堂本剛任教的高中才知道，堂本剛領的薪水並不算多，而工作卻像永遠做不完一樣，更別說附加在身上的責任跟使命。這給了堂本光一第一次想要認真讀書向上的動機，他想要繼承家業，把每個月的薪水都給堂本剛，就不用看堂本剛在超市為了買好一點的肉猶豫許久、想吃甜點還得有所限制。

經歷的這一切也讓堂本光一更加感激父母，視如己出的收養自己，還為自己規劃打算以及長年的包容。

每一天早晨醒來看見堂本剛都讓堂本光一深深感謝，即使偶爾出現烤茄子這種天理不容的料理。  
\--  
「剛走慢點嘛～」

在壅擠的東京車站，堂本光一肩背簡單行囊、手拉小行李箱，跟在堂本剛身後穿梭於人群之中，好不容易來到月台上，準備搭乘的新幹線已經停靠在月台邊，旅客紛紛排隊上車。

「哇…這下沒時間買吃的了…」

堂本剛看了眼月台上有些距離的便當店，眼神透露想吃又不得不放棄的哀愁，堂本光一把小行李箱塞到堂本剛手裡，就要往堂本剛目光看去的便當店直奔。

「你先上車等我，乖。」

掐了把堂本剛的臉頰，堂本光一迅速跑開。

「光一等、等等啊…」內心的小喜悅像是漣漪般往外逐漸擴大，堂本剛摸著被掐的臉頰向堂本光一跑走的方向傻笑「還沒說我要吃什麼呢…」 

進到車廂內等待堂本光一的過程十分漫長，見月台上旅客又重新排起隊伍，電子時鐘的數字越來越靠近發車時間，要發車前的哨音響起，堂本剛焦慮簡直達到頂點，旁邊空位的主人還沒出現，不會是在短短的月台迷路了吧！

車門關起，新幹線緩緩駛離月台往京都出發。

「怎麼都不看手機呢…」

堂本剛盯著手機上始終沒有讀取的對話，思考如果堂本光一真的沒有搭上車，待會只能在下一站下車等堂本光一到來了。

「抱歉、沒有手可以接電話…」

進入車廂的門打開，堂本光一兩手拿著幾個便當，因為奔跑而通紅的小臉比圍在脖子上的紅色圍巾還顯眼。

「忘了問剛想吃什麼口味，就把人氣商品都買了。」堂本剛迅速打開桌子讓堂本光一可以放便當，氣喘吁吁的人還不忘解釋為什麼手上有這麼多便當，坐定後邊脫圍巾跟外套，才又露出微笑「不知道有沒有買到剛想吃的？」 

原本的焦慮早就不知道被沖去哪裡，拿起米澤牛炭火直燒牛五花拉開纏繞在便當外盒上的線條又放回桌面。

「竟然買到了…」堂本剛喃喃細語，下一秒挽住堂本光一手臂用臉頰蹭了下，閃爍光芒的圓眸直勾勾望著堂本光一，趁他羞怯的瞬間在逐漸退去潮紅的臉頰上親了口「後來我想到這便當月台上沒有賣的。」 

「啊！這個真的很巧，原本我挑完便當要結帳，結果看到工作人員扛了一箱便當過來，竟然有這款就追加買了。」

堂本光一微微垂下頭不好意思用手指撓撓臉，早知道是堂本剛想吃的就多買幾個，可惜。

「來，張嘴～啊－」

打開便當堂本剛夾了一口肉包著飯餵食堂本光一，見堂本光一咀嚼後眼睛突然張大發光，就知道他也喜歡。

「還是熱的！」

「嗯，這款是加熱便當喔～」

心情愉悅的吃起便當，搭配堂本光一細心買的熱奶茶，出發關西的新年之旅有了個好兆頭。  
\--  
抵達京都後正式開始長征。

在新幹線上吃飽喝足又小憩的兩位堂本，在京都站轉乘往奈良，雖然搭乘電車的時間很長，可是只要兩人在一起就很幸福。

「對面的小妹妹一直在看啦…」

堂本剛耳尖微微發紅，因為堂本光一始終緊緊牽著他的手，還是十指交扣那種。

「給她看啊，讓她知道以後找對象要找願意緊緊牽手的。」

堂本光一驕傲，也小小聲回應堂本剛，牽手的力道稍微用力，惹得堂本剛瞬間耳朵通紅，臉往藍色圍巾裡又埋了一點。

「真是的…」

「反正這輩子都會緊緊牽著你的手，你別想放掉了。」

多麼霸道的宣言，明明是小自己十歲還是少年，卻總是信誓旦旦的給予承諾，跟堂本光一相處的這些日子，堂本剛似乎也獲得了更多勇氣，對於往後漫長的人生充滿了無限期待。

「光一累的話要不要睡一下？」

抵達奈良首要之事是前往租車中心，堂本剛難得展現駕駛技術，見副駕駛座上的堂本光一臉色有些疲憊，貼心的詢問。

「我不累，是不能開車覺得很悶…」

扁著嘴手撐下巴，堂本光一假意欣賞沿途景色，聲音黏糯抱怨著。

「你之前無照駕駛就算了，租車得依照規定啊。」堂本光一會開車跟開車技巧好是親身體驗過的，但未滿十八歲就是不能考駕照跟開車也是事實，堂本剛無奈的搖搖頭，伸手揉了把堂本光一腦袋「如果等等太累再換你開好不好？」 

「算了，不是自己的車開不順手。」

被堂本剛這一揉頭髮堂本光一就不悶了，隨即尋找可以撥放的歌曲，兩人一路上保持心情愉悅，即使路途有些遠，但有對方在就能順遂走下去。

總算抵達溫泉旅館，在偏遠的奈良山區裡，堂本光一邊讚嘆堂本剛跟村民們熟絡的互動、邊環顧四周山景，天川村飄了些雪。

「呼－終於抵達了！」

Check in完進到房間裡完全大放鬆的堂本剛在榻榻米上翻滾，天色漸漸暗下外面也飄起雪，有點想趁晚餐前先去泡個溫泉。

「沒想到人滿多的。」

原本以為偏僻的山區沒什麼人煙，結果旅館竟然客滿，堂本剛告訴堂本光一是因為熟客才勉強訂到房間，重點餐點很豐盛美味。

「嗯，吱呦很辛苦才訂到的喔～」

從榻榻米上起身往盤腿坐在一旁的堂本光一身上撲去，堂本剛臉上滿是曖昧笑意手指勾住堂本光一腰部的皮帶輕扯，舔了舔嘴角。

「泡個溫泉犒賞一下，嗯？」 

附帶露天溫泉的房型好在可以隨心所欲，覆蓋白雪的樹林在入暮別有一番風情，檜木浴池裡的泉水隨著波動往外溢出，水面上升的熱汽蒸得兩位堂本白皙的身體透出大片粉紅，水珠在肌膚上匯集順著肌理滑落。

「回室內再繼續…」

雙頰駝紅小嘴輕喘，露在水面外的身體接觸冷空氣而顫抖，背部貼靠在牆面的堂本剛雙腿緊緊夾住堂本光一的腰部，全身重心被迫放在堂本光一上，些微的失重感始堂本剛有些膽怯，手臂環抱堂本光一脖頸，央求已經進入體內的旦那回到室內再做。

「嗯～可是剛這裡不是這麼說的…」

鼻尖磨蹭鼻尖，堂本光一曖昧笑了、變得黏糊的嗓音傳遞真實感受，硬挺被濕潤的甬道吸吮不放，即使想要抽出也得費不少力，便深深插入後畫圓有一下沒一下摩娑，逼得堂本剛輕喘連連、全身力氣像被抽光般軟綿綿無力，只能掛在堂本光一身上任由堂本光一擺動。

不時晃蕩的水花聲和克制音量低吟的嗓音跟室外飄雪的靜謐形成些微對比，卻又如此融入自然。

最原始的慾望，最純粹的情感。

在碰觸到深處柔嫩時堂本剛身體會不自覺抽蓄下，眉頭也會短暫蹙起再舒展，甜蜜的嗓音在碰觸的瞬間拔高然後變成悠長呻吟，堂本光一很愛這個畫面，也很愛這瞬間甬道突然緊縮夾的敏感傘部一陣酥麻，每次都差點繳械。

「用、用力點…」

被堂本光一緩慢的動作惹得內心極度渴望，明明就抵在深處的敏感處了，始終只是慢磨輕蹭，想要被狠狠撞擊占有、想要堂本光一把全部都釋放在自己體內。  
夾在兩人腹部間的分身不停冒出晶瑩，感受到堂本剛焦躁的慾望、嫩肉不停夾弄硬挺，想把硬挺往更深處吸入，被熱切的嫩肉吸吮的硬挺也蠢蠢欲動，在確定這樣的姿勢不會弄傷堂本剛後，突然將近全部退出再整整没入。

「哈啊───」

手指緊壓堂本光一背部，即使沒有指甲還是撓出一道道紅痕。堂本剛被眼前水汽迷濛看不清堂本光一神色，但身體能真切感受到堂本光一的慾望和占有慾，每一次退出又急迫霸道推進，朝著最敏感的地方撞擊。分身在兩人腹間先是釋放一股白濁，然後是更多晶瑩液體流淌，隨著擺動散落。

堂本光一目光沒有離開過堂本剛的臉龐，駝紅臉頰上烏黑的圓眸覆蓋情慾水汽，瞳孔裡倒映著滿滿堂本光一，三角小嘴微張喘息呻吟、在被頂弄到深處敏感柔嫩時會側過臉，津液從嘴角流出的失態畫面很美，紅艷舌尖舔舐雙唇時十份誘人，想要狠狠深吻與之交纏又想繼續聆聽美妙的呻吟聲。

「不、不行了───」

分身根部被堂本光一稍稍用力掐住，示意堂本剛不能太快再高潮，有些委屈的叫喊出聲，隨即摀住嘴巴不敢再出聲。

「再忍一下、乖、」

堂本光一舔著堂本剛摀住小嘴的手背，酥癢的感覺令堂本剛忍不住鬆開手，下唇立刻被攫住啃咬，舌尖才試探舔堂本光一上唇就被吻住，交纏著彼此的甜蜜。

「摸…要扣醬摸…」

手抓住堂本光一的手牽引到腫脹濕漉漉的分身，堂本剛忍不住懇求，身後酥麻快感一波又一波，急切的想要攀上高潮。  
堂本光一如他所願，手掌包裹住彈動的分身，和堂本剛的手一同套弄，沒多久累積許久的慾望便釋放出來，一汨汨濃郁的白濁釋放出，連帶身後嫩肉收縮不止、攀在堂本光一身上無助顫抖喘息，緊縮的甬道被硬挺一次又一次闖開，深處的柔嫩禁不起猛力衝撞緊緊吸吮硬挺，然後感受到堂本光一炙熱的慾望澆淋在深處，耳邊不時傳遞堂本光一粗喘的熱氣。  
\--  
「新年快樂。」

新的一年窩在旅館鋪好的床鋪上，外面還在飄雪，堂本光一光滑的腳蹭著堂本剛毛茸茸的小腿，不時發出輕笑。

「還有生日快樂。」

交換一枚輕吻，堂本剛從枕頭下取出小盒子遞給堂本光一，打開是情侶對鍊。

堂本光一微微愣住，怎麼跟之前看到的禮物有點不太一樣，這瞬間堂本剛可是看得清清楚楚，邊拿起手鍊幫堂本光一戴上，邊秀出光潔的手腕暗示堂本光一。

「是不是在想禮物怎麼不一樣？」

堂本光一替自己戴上手鍊的表情像是在呵護什麼珍品般神聖莊重，戴好後還在內手腕處落下一吻。

「原來你有發現啊…」還以為堂本剛沒有發現自己撞見藏好的禮物，沒想到堂本剛都知道。

「fufufu～誰叫你表情藏不住情緒。」堂本剛寵溺的揉揉堂本光一柔順的頭髮，把人往懷裡拉「生日禮物喜歡嗎？」 

「喜歡，你送的都喜歡。」

標準堂本光一式回應，只要是堂本剛送的都好，都是最棒的。

「那早點睡，明天睡醒去神社。」

今天實在太累了，吃完晚餐後又激戰一輪再泡溫泉，直到剛才還在磨磨蹭蹭，再怎麼有體力的堂本剛也禁不起這樣消耗戰，尤其外面寒冷還不如窩在被窩緊靠堂本光一。

「然後回來後就不出門了。」

欸？堂本剛面對說完就窩在他胸口裝睡的堂本光一，突然覺得腰可能會痠痛好幾天…得抓緊時間多泡幾次溫泉了。


	10. Chapter 10

「堂本老師今天真是幹勁十足呢…」

今天是情人節。  
早上開會校方表示要檢查學生攜帶的物品，為了避免影響學生課業跟學習，任何情人節相關的巧克力或禮物都得沒收。  
散會後老師們還訕笑校方老古板，誰沒有年輕過，能夠放水就盡量放水給這群正值青春年華的學生。

所以當教師辦公室裡其他老師們瞧見堂本剛扛著大包袋子回到座位時，大家都露出吃驚神色，連以往最良善的堂本剛都帶回這麼多違禁品，再看看自己手邊一兩盒禮物包裝，老師們頓時不知所措。

「沒收了一個之後就…」

堂本剛喝口熱水調緩氣息，面對老師們錯愕的神情感到羞愧，要不是請學生打開書包發現巧克力是要給堂本光一的，他也不會失控狂沒收。

「哇－堂本老師大豐收呢！全都是要給光一君的啊！」

高橋老師隨手拿起最上方包裝用心的禮物，卡片屬名給堂本光一；再隨機挑選袋中信紙，又是屬名給堂本光一。

不敢與高橋老師對視，心虛的堂本剛趕緊收拾好東西要趕去上課。

沒想到快到班級教室就遇到兩位女學生站在門邊對堂本光一欲言又止，兩手擺在身後準備遞出綁蝴蝶結的禮物。

「兩位同學不用回班級上課嗎？」堂本剛一如既往和藹的笑容，堂本光一趕緊跟班導打招呼後溜回座位上，兩位女學生也嚇得滿臉通紅鞠躬後準備逃走。

「等等，妳們手上拿的是什麼啊？」 

女學生來不及轉身只能把手上的禮物遞交出來，原本想懇求堂本剛放過她們，卻被堂本剛開始要曉以大義的演說制止，趕緊連聲道歉離開現場。

「看來大家都考上理想的大學跟找到好出路了，想著如何過情人節啊…」

走進教室的堂本剛站到講台上就是一陣抒情小演講，從班上每個人的表現到快要畢業了由衷恭喜大家，再回到情人節幹嘛要來上課應該全民放假，這樣就不會有學生怨恨老師為什麼沒收禮物、為什麼學校棒打鴛鴦。

堂本光一在座位上想笑又不能表現出來，嘴角不時抽蓄，旁邊的妮娜倒是托腮放空，根據她的日文水準，堂本剛使用的某些日文太難了，便在筆記本空白處寫下詢問堂本光一今天要幹嘛的字句。

【有約會。】

妮娜看了眼堂本光一的回答，不屑的呿了聲，由於太大聲了引起台上堂本剛關注，趕緊站起來連忙解釋不是針對老師，直道歉。  
\--  
「咦？剛老師不在嗎？」

今天最後一堂課是空堂，其他同學有些已經翹課跑出校園約會去了，堂本光一則知道堂本剛這堂也沒課，溜到教師辦公室準備發問到下課。

「是光一君啊，堂本老師好像在理科教室收拾喔。」高橋老師邊用滾輪滾臉，邊告訴堂本光一堂本剛的去向。

「謝謝，高橋老師人氣真旺，收到一堆巧克力啊！」

「啊、這些都是堂本老師沒收的，都是屬名給光一君的呢～」

高橋老師不懷好意的挑眉，見堂本光一露出驚訝神色很是滿意，隨即表示這些不會讓堂本光一帶走的，堂本光一見狀只好配合假裝悻悻然離開。

「你怎麼知道我在這裡？」

臉上的口罩擋住大半面容，露出的圓眸顯得更渾圓晶亮，一眨一眨的搧動堂本光一跳動的心。

「辦公室老師說的，」堂本光一關上理科教室的門，往堂本剛方向走去，接過他手上燒瓶、試管等實驗用品，幫忙清理「理科老師呢？」 

「說小孩急性腸胃炎，臨時請假去醫院了。」

堂本剛摘掉臉上口罩，悶熱外還使肌膚染上淡淡紅暈。堂本光一把器材放到水槽裡，先洗好手擦乾才去觸碰堂本剛的臉頰。

「冷…」

沖過冷水的手有些冰冷，被觸碰的堂本剛打了個哆嗦，不過也沒有避開堂本光一的動作，任由他用手指背部撫摸臉頰。

「吱呦吃醋了？」

像是預知堂本剛聽到詢問後會溜走般，堂本光一手才覆蓋上堂本剛後腰，正好抓住想轉身逃開的堂本剛，逃離不成反被箍住，下半身還貼在一起。

「在學校不要這樣、」

「雖然這麼說，但哪次沒有這樣。」

扁起嘴嘀咕的堂本剛也很好看，尤其是左右而言他的模樣，晶亮的圓眸閃爍心虛的流光，兩隻手會貼在大腿側摳抓褲子，然後被堂本光一握住手後會先抬頭對視一秒再偏過頭，最後放任堂本光一動作。

「今天光一君有時間跟我約會嗎？」

在堂本光一快要吻上時，堂本剛伸出食指卡在兩人唇間，笑容搭配小虎牙令堂本光一心癢難耐。

「只要是剛我都有時間。」

用手握住堂本剛食指挪開，要繼續吻上又被閃過，堂本光一停下動作目光緊盯堂本剛，看他要玩什麼把戲。

「放學後看。」

堂本剛從長袍口袋裡取出一封信遞給堂本光一，還叮囑放學後再看。堂本光一只好順從的收起信件，跟堂本剛一起收拾理科教室。  
\--  
按照信件上的指示堂本光一到距離兩人住處電車五站的地方等堂本剛，還穿著校服拎著書包反手放在背後，約定的時間都過五分鐘了，堂本剛怎麼還不出現。

「光、光一學長…」

當堂本光一決定數到一百就要打電話給堂本剛時，背後傳來再熟悉不過的聲音，軟軟糯糯的還夾雜喘氣。

回頭看見穿著高中生制服的堂本剛，用手背擦去額角滑下的幾滴汗，不知道是小跑步導致的臉紅還是因為這身打扮而羞怯，總之成功讓堂本光一露出燦爛笑容，兩眼緊緊盯著堂本剛不放。

「剛君遲到了…」故意扁起嘴有些不耐煩的模樣走向堂本剛，雙眼滿是寵溺的笑意，還擅自加了點劇情「時間很寶貴的啊，該怎麼跟我賠罪呢？」 

「嗯…」見堂本光一很喜歡這套打扮，堂本剛也沒有之前那般侷促，順著堂本光一的意演下去「光一學長想我怎麼賠罪？」 

「餓了，先陪我吃飯吧。」

做什麼都可以，但得先餵飽堂本剛，這是堂本光一的原則。

兩人在附近商場裡找了咖哩店家吃了有點早的晚餐，再到一旁買了八球不同口味的冰淇淋，為了懲罰堂本剛，堂本光一還不許堂本剛用湯匙挖冰淇淋，只能看著堂本光一吃得津津有味，再等堂本光一挖冰淇淋餵自己。

「啊──」

堂本剛嘴巴張的大大的等堂本光一把滿滿冰淇淋放入，結果快到唇邊又抽回拿著湯匙的手，讓堂本剛期待落空。

「你這什麼惡趣味－」

鼓起腮幫子怒瞪堂本光一，堂本光一見狀笑的往後仰，差點就把冰淇淋弄倒，最後又玩了兩三次才專心餵食堂本剛。

「剛君是不是忘了要像我賠罪呢？」

吃飽喝足，捧著熱奶茶喝著的人抖了下，正好兩人走到商場偏僻的角落，堂本剛內心吶喊不是要在這裡吧…

「想什麼呢～」用手輕敲堂本剛額頭，從他震動的瞳孔可以看出在胡思亂想，堂本光一好氣又好笑，難道他就給堂本剛這種隨時隨地都可以的形象嗎？雖然說不是不行...

「罰你陪我拍大頭貼！」

堂本光一說完不自然的轉身就走，沒走幾步便回頭牽起堂本剛的手，往有一堆大頭貼機器的樓層走去。

該樓層一堆學生和情侶在挑選機器跟拍攝，沒有經驗的兩位堂本不知道怎麼挑選，就隨便找了沒人的機器進入，堂本剛掏出零錢投幣、堂本光一看著一堆背景布幕拉來拉去。

「要挑哪個？」

「都好。」

「咦？開始了嗎？」

「光一看鏡頭！」

「欸－拍完了？！」

「等等不要、」

「啊～～～選錯了！！」

一陣手忙腳亂兩人完成初次大頭貼體驗，挑選照片時堂本光一簡直沒有意見，除了堅持要堂本剛嘟嘴兩手放在臉頰邊那張外；後製照片時也讓堂本剛美術發揮，當然不忘了堅持要在兩人周圍放上愛心跟光芒，差點忘了還要寫上『旦那』。

拍完大頭照後兩人又到遊戲場玩了幾個遊戲，投籃機、賽車跟快打旋風，旁人看來就像是熱戀中的兩個高中生在度過情人節，所以快十點便被店家趕了出去。

「fufufu～竟然被趕了！」

被誤認是高中生的堂本剛笑得樂不可支，手抓著堂本光一的衣袖走在夜晚街道上，冷風從衣領灌入使他打了個冷顫。

「怎麼沒圍圍巾呢？」

堂本光一不怕冷，但圍巾都會帶在身上，避免發生怕冷的堂本剛忘記帶圍巾的狀況，停下腳步將紅色的圍巾套在堂本剛脖子上，要纏繞時被堂本剛阻擋接過剩下的圍巾也套在堂本光一脖子上。

「因為想和光一學長一起圍。」

真誠的雙眼望的堂本光一羞澀，抿著不停往上揚的嘴唇裝正經，手倒是正直的牽住堂本剛沒戴手套的左手，放進外套口袋裡。

回到家中兩人先是在浴室激情了一番，滾到床上時堂本剛才想起事先準備好的巧克力遞給堂本光一。

「光一學長，請你收下。」

赤裸的身體上還有才咬出的吻痕，現在便用純真語氣趴在胸膛要自己收下禮物。

「現在可以打開嗎？」

堂本剛點頭，眼神有些曖昧的飄開，原本堂本光一還沒捉摸出用意，在拆開巧克力包裝後便露出笑容。

「是大人的巧克力喔，光一學長～」

接過堂本光一隨手挑選的巧克力，堂本剛將它套在精神奕奕的硬挺上，他早就猜到不喜歡甜食的堂本光一一定會喜歡這款巧克力的。

「是、是本命巧克力嗎？」

這種時候還是得問清楚，即使現在硬挺被堂本剛艱難含在嘴裡舔弄，發出陣陣漬漬水聲，莖身被握住上下撸動，還是想親耳聽見堂本剛的回答。

「唔、」含住高昂硬挺的小嘴發出肯定的回應，將硬挺深深吞納入咽喉再吐出，用雙唇摩蹭著敏感的傘部，眼角閃爍著淚花上目線與堂本光一對視。

「只有光一是本命喔──」  
\--  
畢業典禮不免俗要表揚學習成績優良的學生或是有特殊貢獻的學生，雖然堂本光一在後期才轉學過來，憑著奮發向上的學習精神也考出不少好成績，以前三名的成績畢業。

堂本光一接過獎狀時臉上微紅還有些淚水，校長還以為是情緒激動所致，但堂本剛知道那是花粉症的預兆，再不快點遮住口鼻就要打噴嚏流鼻水了。  
好不容易捱到下來，堂本剛趕緊遞交口罩給堂本光一，這舉動讓其他學生有些小小騷動。

唱完校歌跟離別的歌曲，情感豐沛的學生們擁抱彼此哭泣，就連較為調皮搗蛋的男學生也有些動容，大家抓緊時間拍照，在校園裡留下青春回憶。

「光一，恭喜你畢業。」

堂本光一的父母自然也抽空前來，穿著正式的他們始終等在一旁，等堂本光一和同學們道別完才上前祝賀。

「爸媽，謝謝你們。」

不擅言詞的堂本光一給父母一個大大的擁抱，胸口別著畢業生的紅花在陽光下摺摺生輝。

「光、光一同學，能跟你要鈕扣嗎？」

看來是好不容易鼓起勇氣的女學生，可惜挑選在人家跟家長在一起的時候，而且還選了位名草有主的人。

「啊、抱歉、」

「旦那，恭喜你畢業。」

不等堂本光一拒絕女學生，堂本剛才從其他學生央求合照的群體離開，大步流星走向堂本光一，一把摟住他肩膀、二話不說親上那粉撲撲的臉頰，還很響亮的啵了聲。

頓時附近的人聲降低音量，大家目光集中在堂本剛和堂本光一身上，沒人注意到被拒絕還被秀恩愛的女學生。

「你你你你…你們結婚了？！」

先發出高音質問的是高橋老師，她也在附近跟學生們合照，臉上還掛著淚珠，現在又發生如此衝擊的狀況。

見堂本光一笑得燦爛，用力拔下第二顆鈕扣，當著眾人的面慎重的遞交給堂本剛。

「你願意跟我結婚嗎？堂本剛先生。」

堂本光一一直介懷於沒有正式跟堂本剛求婚這件事，當時會結婚是因為兩人上床後被父母撞見，堂本剛根本是半推半就下同意婚事的。  
而堂本剛也知道堂本光一很在意自己是不是真心想跟他走一輩子，在相處得這些日子裡，他能感受到堂本光一對自己的情意，當然也從不安、徬徨裡走出，明白想要的就是堂本光一。

「我願意，堂本光一先生呢？」

「當然願意！」

不用再去顧忌旁人目光、不用再遮遮掩掩、不用再小心翼翼，今天不只是堂本光一高中的畢業典禮，也是從堂本剛老師與堂本光一同學的關係畢業的典禮。

即使在這快速流動的時代，只要和你在一起，就能順利的往前繼續走下去。

-完-


End file.
